


With the Moon I Run (Showing No Mercy)

by letswatchthecityburn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison gone cray cray, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Daddy Derek, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Hunter!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac knows all, Kid Fic, Kinda, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles is very influential, There is a hell of a lot of supernatural shit, Werewolves Witches and Hunters Oh my, actual wolves, bottom!Derek, pack is family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswatchthecityburn/pseuds/letswatchthecityburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets inspired by a badly injured Derek returns to the pack after being attacked by hunters. Stiles decides he’s going to go and find if he can train himself to become a better protector for his friends. Derek somehow senses that Stiles is going to leave, comes to his house to beg him to stay. Stiles and Derek were not together at this time, but they do share a passionate night together; which leaves Derek unknowingly by Stiles marked by him. Stiles leaves in the night, leaving a sleeping Derek in his bed.</p><p>Cut to years later, Stiles comes back to town with a pack of his own of hunters that share his vision, to protect those they love despite their species. Stiles sees that over the years someone had kid(s), and sees that they share an strong resemblance to Derek. Stiles thinks that Derek moved on, up until his father comes along and introduces the children to be his grandchildren. That and Derek’s been missing for a few days by then. It a new pack has come into town, and they are one of the suspected groups to be behind Derek’s disappearance; the other being a not-so-new group of rouge hunters, being led by Allison.</p><p> </p><p>{Challenge Fill}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverYaoiHellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverYaoiHellion/gifts).



They are crowded around the fire, knees pressed together and Stiles is folded up in multiple coats to keep from getting too cold. Isaac has him arm over Erica’s shoulder and Boyd is leaning into the both of them like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Jackson and Lydia are curled up against the log with content expressions on their faces. Lydia had been reluctant to come and join in but with Jackson she was willing to try. She'd been wary and still afraid around Peter after he'd terrorized her in her mind for so long. Having him come back was like multiple smacks across the face but now that she's gotten more comfortable it's easier to fit in with the group. Peter hung back his arms folded over his chest as he observed everyone pointedly. Derek appreciates the sight. It reminds him of when his father rounded up all the younger children and spoke in hushed voices about the howls of their ancestors. It feels a lot like home.

Somehow in the midst of Boyd and Erica finding their way back to where they belong, Jackson becoming a werewolf, and Derek changing from sour to a lot less sour; pack became a synonym with family. Stiles could appreciate that since lately more tension has been developing between him and his dad. He’d started to work more and talk less. Derek had no one besides them and the same goes for Isaac. Sometimes, he thinks that’s why they are so much closer than the rest of them are.

“So,” Stiles starts slowly his eyes raking over the notes he’d taken in his notebook after being practically forced into a midnight research run, “I’ve been doing some research up on Alpha Packs and how they work. People are actually pretty obsessed with werewolf shit. It’s actually kind of funn-“ Derek actually growls and it makes Stiles scowl before continuing,

“It’s pretty dynamic since all of them are naturally dominant. The book says that eventually their dominance will get in the way which is why in a ‘pack’ way they are weak. Without balance there is always the fight over power. They all seek to dominate and they are probably here to seize the betas of the pack.” He tries to keep his voice from changing from its confident state but it’s pretty hard with all the distractions. Derek keeps doing this humming thing in the back of his throat like he’s agreeing with all Stiles is saying. It makes him forget what he was going to say and he conveniently forgets to mention the little idea that had sprouted from a seed to nearly a full grown plant since their last run in with some rogue hunters. It also doesn't help that the crackling fire makes Derek’s eyes glow and he looks as if he is staring straight into Stiles’s soul. 

Lydia shoots him a knowing look and he can feel a flush creeping up on his neck. He can’t help but feel thankful that it’s dark out and everyone looks kind of red from the glow of the fire. He continues going through all his notes stressing on all the weaknesses and strengths the Alpha Pack has. Lydia tries to ask questions but Derek keeps giving her the look that screams ‘ _Wait_ ’ if nothing else.

“We of course are weaker than them with the basic knowledge that they have a bunch of psycho Peter clones.” Peter scoffs from somewhere behind him and Stiles jumps having forgotten that he was even there, “I prefer the term deranged. I’m not and nor was I ever a psychopath.” He walked over and sat down next to Derek a grin on his face that showed a bit too many teeth for his liking. Derek glared at Peter’s hand which was now rested on his shoulder. Lydia visibly stiffened as his presence was once again made known but Jackson kissed her shoulder and she relaxed a little.

“I think our best bet to win would be enlarging the pack. I’m not talking about seducing teenagers with your fancy words and the appeal of a leather jacket.” He glanced at Derek pointedly, “I mean really surveying the people and their potential. In my opinion, Danny would be a prime candidate since he’s super smart and already friends with Jackson….and he tolerates me. If all else fails I bet if Derek was shirtless he would agree right away.” Derek glowered at him eyes flashing red, “Okay! I’m kidding, jeez. Down boy! Put those claws up.”

Lydia laughed, “Stiles is a bit off track but he is right about making the pack bigger. I didn’t know he was actually referring to himself as pack now. That’s pretty cool.” His nose scrunched up a bit at the mention of his previous reluctance, “Well someone has to keep you guys in line…well you know besides Derek since he’s doing a fantastic job….lining you up. It used to be an acute angle now it’s more of a-“

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek huffed out and stood up, “So does everyone agree about what was just spoken about.” Everyone nods except Peter who rolls his eyes at Derek’s attempt to settle the group. They continue discussing for a while then Derek dismissed them and ordered some home. Stiles still feels odd watching Jackson bare his throat submissively before ducking away with Lydia in tow but he doesn’t say anything. He watches Lydia for a moment too long and his heart doesn’t beat as fast as it used to. He lets out a sigh of relief and goes to grab his bag.

As he moves to walk away from the group Derek is there and he puts his hand on the back of Stiles neck. His heart is pumping even though he knows it’s a pack thing and Derek does this to Isaac all the time but his heart doesn’t seem to be aware. It feels much more intimate as Derek lingers there an odd look in his eyes before he releases Stiles and pats him on the shoulder.

An arrow flies and Stiles definitely does not squeal like a girl whilst ducking out of the way. A group emerges from the trees and by then the pack has already made their way in front of him. He hopes that this people aren’t too psychotic and won’t shoot him on spot. He is human so they shouldn’t but Gerard was willing to beat the crap out of him just for show so he guesses that it might be fair game.

Stiles doesn’t think things through for long so when he jumps in the front of the line in pre battle, it’s pretty normal behavior. This logic doesn’t stop everyone from shouting his name and trying to tug him back when he’s got that obvious determination aura thing going on. He tries to shove Isaac off but he has werewolf strength and it’s totally not a fair game. He plays like he’s given up and Isaac loosens his hold just long enough so he can wriggle free to race back. Isaac doesn’t seem to care but Derek does because he’s growling loudly from his place behind him. Flailing wildly he gathered up enough power to shout over the resounding growls and threatening clicks of guns,

“I call for a cease fire!”

Everyone stop staring each other down and the leader that he’s cleverly named Little Red in his head is staring at him incredulously. She waves her hand and they drop their weapons to their sides. One of the hunters snorts and he can hear Jackson yipping quietly from the back,

“No one’s even shooting, Stiles.”

Little Red smirks and tightens her grip on the crossbow she’s wielding, “Yet.” Her words are filled with promise and it makes Stiles a little more nervous. He’s glad that the hunters can’t smell his fear because it would ruin his whole brave face.

“Never would’ve been the correct answer.”

Little Red cocks her head and smirks ruefully,  “You’re too cute. You run with them?” Stiles resists the urge to snort and thinks about his relationship to the pack. He’s the researcher and he isn’t even supposed to be out on the woods but he was forced as usual. Seems like a lot of things that are going on aren’t what’s meant to happen. It definitely wasn’t expected that in the middle of him watching the wolves train to sniff things out he would be scared to death by an arrow flying straight for his head.

“It’s more of a jog, really. I’m not very coordinated.”

Little Red laughs and her men are staring at her like she’s lost her mind, “Oh god! This is laughable. Is this supposed to be the Hale pack? This is like Mean Girls: The Werewolf Edition. I would’ve thought it would be stronger and more...family oriented.”

The air shifted immediately and Stiles risked a glance back at Derek who has gone completely rigid, his face stony. His have gone from a livid green to a saddened grey within just a few seconds.  Stiles can’t help the way his gaze softens and his eyes fill with sympathy even though he knows how much Derek hates it when he looks at him that way. When Derek finally meets his gaze his eyes are stony.

“We came with such high expectations. I thought this would be a pack that harbors a bunch of wild dogs ready to attack the innocent people of Beacon Hills. This is awfully disappointing but I suppose it’ll do.” She raised her bow and dragged it he string back poised to shoot the first blow. He realizes too soon that she isn’t going to hesitate and he stares as she releases the arrow, pointed right at his chest. Before he can think about jumping from its course he’s shoved to the ground and a light brown wolf is poised over him protectively. He looks up and he can tell from the eyes that it’s Erica even though he’d never seen her fully shifted form. Something in her eyes is urging him away so he gets up and he takes off in the first direction he sees. The trees are thick and the branches whip across his face leaving angry welts in their wake.

He doesn’t remember how long he runs but it seems like forever. He grows tired quickly and collapses on the ground boneless. He crawls behind a tree and sits there panting. Even from this distance he can hear the shouts and howls of the battle. It stops after a few moments and there is nothing but silence. The forest seems to loom from new heights as he stares up at it in the dark. He’s too busy looking around when Derek approaches so when someone puts a hand on his shoulder he nearly jumps out of his skin. He releases a breath when he sees the familiar form that is Derek clad in shredded clothes.

“I’ve never been this glad to see you.” Derek shakes his head and hauls him up from the ground. Stiles sags against his side tiredly the numbness in his leg refusing to fade. Derek doesn’t wait before he’s walking through the forest and away from the battle sight.

“Who won?” Stiles mumbles after a moment of silence, “We took care of them.”

Satisfied, Stiles nods, “Course’ you did you’re part of the wolfie brigade.” Derek chokes on what sounds like a laugh and hauls Stiles back to where the rest of the pack is.

When he wake up later in his own bed after having a dream like no other he doesn’t call Scott no matter how much he wants to. His brain is swirling with ideas but he brushes them all off and turns over onto his side before falling back to sleep.

 

 

Stiles is extremely worried and no one else seems to be. Derek is nearly thirty minutes late and that shouldn’t be normal to anyone but there they are completely comfortable as they watch some stupid movie. Of course, Stiles should be used to it since they always seemed to be detached from Derek with the exception for Isaac who Derek had basically adopted. Erica is laying across Boyd’s lap and everyone else is missing. Jackson and Lydia had something to do so they couldn’t make it. His thoughts wander as he tries to calm his increasingly worried heart. He pushes his hair back and sits down because everyone is beginning to give him odd looks. They sit in silence for a while until Stiles breaks it with a loud groan, “I just don’t understand how I’m more worried about _your_ Alpha.”

Erica raised a brow and threw her magazine to the side, “Maybe because you love him.” Boyd turns towards Erica along with Stiles who is gaping and simultaneously they exclaim, “What?!”

“He hates me! How can I..I-I don’t even….what?”

Erica cocks a brow challengingly and Stiles grows quiet not having a witty comeback to combat her accusation. Boyd is staring at him incredulously and Isaac is always looking like a sad puppy. They don’t have time to delve too much into because Isaac suddenly stands up his eyes glowing. He races out of the living room with Erica on his heels and soon they are all on the porch as they take off into the trees.  Stiles is pushed back immediately when he tries to follow and receives an angry growl in the face. He cringes back and mutters something about a breath mint.

Boyd stays in front of the porch steps, poised and ready to fight if necessary. Stiles squints and he can see Isaac racing back towards them a body slumped in his arms before he realizes that it’s Derek. He looks weak and it’s not like Derek at all. They all stumble over and help to put him down on the couch. Words can’t describe how Stiles feels when they splay him out on the porch and try pulling out arrows embedded in his chest. He tries to speak but it comes out as a pathetic croak and all he can do is stare. Derek’s eyes are slipping from red to a murky grey and he keeps wheezing like it’s hard to breathe.

“It was hunters.” Derek hisses out before his jaw tightens and he bites back a scream as an arrow digs into his side.

 _Of course_ , Stiles thinks bitterly, _Of **fucking** course_.

Derek can barely see the faces around him before he goes slack his eyes slipping closed. The poison the arrows were dipped in is beginning to seep into his system. When he opens his eyes again everything is in flames and he yells until his voice goes hoarse and scratches at the wood trying to get up. He can’t get up because the flames are pushing him down and he can hear yelling but he can’t see any faces. Everything hurts and he’s so tired it’s getting harder to keep his eyes open.

Everyone stares in horror when Derek begins thrashing his eyes wild and afraid.

“What’s wrong with him?” Boyd grits out as he tries to push Derek down so he can’t hurt himself anymore. Isaac eyes him calmly and states, “He’s hallucinating. The poison is making him hallucinate.”

Stiles watches as Erica holds down Derek’s legs so he’ll stop flailing and croaks, “How do you-“

“Pricked myself and it made me see something I was afraid of.” Stiles sucks in a shaky breath then Derek stops his body going completely still. Everyone is moving wildly and shouting as they pull away the remains of his shirt. He can’t tear his eyes away from the horrific scene and his eyes sting as he sees where the arrows are deep enough to go through. But suddenly Boyd is in front of him, blocking his view, pushing him back from the porch and towards the woods, “Go. You don’t need to see-“ he stops and clears his throat, “Go home Stiles.”

He wants to protest but his body cooperates and he steps back moving on auto pilot as he walks away from a helpless Derek. The ride home is painful; his hands are gripping the steering wheel to tight and his heart keeps constricting as flashes come back again and again. All he sees when he closes his eyes is how weak Derek looks and his anger grows. _They made him that way_ , is all that’s on Stiles mind. He thought back to Gerard who always had that smugness about him and always seemed to be so sure that all he was doing was right. He’d passed on his corrupt ways to the rest of them and poisoned their minds with ideas that every single person that isn’t human is evil. He imagined that his ways were widely known since the Argents had been around for so long. When he’d first come to town he’d brought plenty of others in his wake. He figured that the people that attacked them the week before and the people that attacked Derek were probably intertwined somehow.

It made Stiles lungs constrict and soon he was parked in his driveway with his forehead pressed against the steering wheel. The panic was beginning to set in and all he could think about was how he couldn’t help. He slowly made the trip from the car to his room. Every step felt like a mile and he barely got up the steps without stumbling. The exhaustion from the overbearing emotions finally seeped in as he fell onto his bed. He would never admit that he cried himself that night. His dreams were filled with fantasies he’d never thought possible.

When he woke up the next morning he was already changed. He stayed home and curled up with his notepad writing furiously. He wrote down every little idea he’d ever had but never mentioned. He created maps and researched places.  His Dad returned but didn’t say much when he saw how distraught Stiles look surrounded by a slew of papers. He simply sighed and shut the door before trudging into his room. Stiles ignored how his phone rang recognizing the familiar tune of Scott’s ringtone. Scott had set him aside and he didn’t have time to entertain whatever problem he was facing. That seemed like all he called for nowadays. It was either that or the nostalgic conversations that made his heart ache for the past. He didn’t need any of that right now.

Stiles went up to the Hale house and tried to get in to see Derek. He just wanted reassurance that he was alright. Before Boyd could shove him off the property he got a glimpse of Derek whom was limping down the steps. The one look was all he needed and he left with a nod. His heart settled after that but his mind didn’t.

Stiles slipped back into his normal self and acted like everything was fine. Scott seemed to appreciate the most since he’d been moping for a while because Stiles refused to talk to him. They fell back into the normal conversations and couldn’t help but goof off in Mr. Harris’s class. The more and more Scott began to act like his old self the guiltier Stiles felt. He knew that he shouldn’t since Scott had pushed him aside many times but he’d definitely missed is best friend and to lose him right when he got him back felt even worse then he thought it would.

He attended pack meetings as usual and put in a few words. He wasn’t as involved and he could tell everyone noticed. Lydia was shooting him odd looks because of how quiet he was being but he just waved her off blaming it on exhaustion. Which wasn’t a lie. His nights were filled with almost no sleep and a lot of thoughts he’d rather leave buried. Lydia was too smart though, she could tell something was up from miles off, so she just observed. When Stiles said goodbye to the pack after the meeting was over he tried smiling but it didn’t quite work. No one seemed to notice as they bid their goodbyes and he walked towards his car.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he turned his heart immediately thundering in his chest as he met Derek’s gaze. “Are you alright?” Derek’s eyes were as soft as he’d ever seen them and it Stiles’ words get caught in his throat. Eventually he nodded and said, “Yeah. I’m fine.” He knew Derek could hear the lie in his words but he didn’t say anything. His lips turned down further but he shook his head and pivoted before walking away from him.

The ride home was long and upon his immediate return he was stuffing things into boxes and putting them in his Jeep. He was glad his dad was working overnight because there was no way he could deal with seeing him. He was leaving most of his things but taking what was most important like clothes, his laptop, and necessities. He didn’t want to be riding around with a bunch of stuff in his car and end up getting pulled over to get dragged back to Beacon Hills.

With a small sigh, he went back into the house and went to grab his last few items when he heard scratching at the window. He took a small step forward, his eyes squinting against the darkness of his room. It was faint but he could make out the shape of a person perched on the tree outside his window. His eyes widened slightly before he opened the window and leaned out trying to get a good look at the person. He can hear his father screaming at him in his Papa voice in the back of his mind but he pushes it to the back of his. He realizes who it is too late and he can’t close the window so he simply stepped back allowing him entrance.

Stiles doesn’t get to speak before Derek is pushing his way into his room and staring him with glowing red eyes, “Well hello to you too.” He’s trying to act nonchalant but Derek eyes are penetrating the last of his resolve.

“Stop. Stop that! Stop staring at me like I’m betraying you.”

When Derek finally speaks it doesn’t match the glowing in his eyes, “You can’t just _leave_.” His tone is broken and confused like he can’t even wrap his head around the fact. It’s a vulnerable tone that Stiles had only heard once and that was when he had a bad dream while crashing on his bedroom floor.

“Ho-How di-did you even?” He sputters for the words, “I didn’t tell anyone! How the fuck did you-“

And suddenly Derek is there, his eyes stormy as he crowds Stiles into the wall like many times before, “I could smell it on you…the distress…all over you….all the time. I could sense you were going to leave. You can’t just leave.” The words are like knives, digging into every bit of resolve Stiles has left.

“It’s not your choice. I have to do this for me and…” _For you_. He doesn’t say it aloud but it’s like Derek knows, his eyes are sad and glassy. The flick over Stiles flushed features and he shifts closer burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles is on the brink of hyperventilation as Derek snuffles at his neck and murmurs unintelligible words against the skin. He pulls away and his eyes are a bit wilder than before. Stiles doesn’t want to look in fear he’ll stay, in fear that once he meets his gaze there will be no turning back.

Derek keeps repeating as his nose glides over Stiles’ neck, “You don’t need to leave. You can stay. Stay with me.” The alpha doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s kissing Stiles. It’s soft and tentative like he’s waiting for something. Stiles realizes that he’s waiting for him to take the lead. He pulls away and stares into Derek’s eyes that show nothing but want. It was a look that Stiles had never seen Derek with besides in his dreams. His dreams definitely didn’t do it justice.

“I- Wha- You ju- You kissed me.” Derek nodded slowly his eyes never wavering from Stile’s face, “Stay.”

Stiles nodded numbly and leaned up to kiss Derek again his hands fisting in his shirt. The kiss was clumsy and Stiles was slightly over eager but Derek steadied him with a hand at the back of his neck. With that all his insecurities melted away and he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. It felt surreal to be kissing Derek finally after all the nights he’d thought about it. Derek let him lead the kiss as his hands clung desperately at the fabric of his t-shirts. Stiles was so drunk on the kiss that he barely noticed fingers looping into his belt loops.

“Say you’ll stay.” Derek says after a while his eyes gone blown with desire, “Stay for me.”

The affection in Derek’s eyes made him want to do nothing but trust him completely. There was love shining in those eyes so who would Stiles be to deny him that.

Stiles nodded and everything was a mess after that. Derek’s kisses became desperate and they pressed a need into Stiles that he’d never felt before. His erection was straining against the confines of his jeans and for once he was glad to be home alone. They shed clothes and even though Stiles had never done this he’d never felt so sure about anything. The feeling of Derek’s naked flesh against was like nothing he’d ever imagined. He’d imagined Derek to be forceful and dominant but he was compliant and soft. Nothing like he’d ever imagined. It was better. He liked having Derek come undone before him. It made something swell inside him and his body ached to claim him. Distracted by his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized how wanton Derek had become beneath him.

He moaned when Derek rutted against him a sharp gasp leaving his own throat. He opened his eyes and stared down at the alpha who’s eyes had gone red again.

“Need you.”  Derek rasped his skin feeling to stay in. Stiles eyes widened when Derek’s hands pushed his own away when he went to reach for his leaking cock, “No. Need _you_.”

“ _Oh_.” Stiles suddenly understood quantum psychics. He nodded vigorously knowing now that Derek wanted him. He reached over to get the lube hidden in his night table and circled the tight ring of muscles before pressing in. Derek whimpered and pressed against the fingers meeting no resistance whatsoever. He took it so easily so Stiles slid in one then another until he worked him completely open. Stiles couldn’t help but watch Derek’s face amazed as he lay there completely open and gasping. Unable to suppress the urge he leaned forward and claimed Derek’s mouth in a heated kiss as his fingers jerked inside hastily.

“Please…” He was torn between giving Derek what he needed and indulging in his own selfish wants. He nodded when he saw the desperation in Derek’s eyes. Derek was keening and desperate beneath him, there was no way it could get any better. He removed his fingers and Derek let out a guttural whine. Stiles mouth went dry as Derek turned over onto his back, his ass in the air begging to be touched. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring but suddenly Derek growled looking over his shoulder,

“Are you just going to sit there and stare?” Stiles narrowed his eyes in what he hoped looked like annoyance and ignored the way angry Derek’s voice made his dick twitch. He spread the lube over his dick and breathed out as he lined up. The reality of it all was settling in. He’d never done this before and didn’t want to be a total screw up. Derek growled again and pushed back against him making his knees tremble.

“Fuck, okay.”

The push in was unbearable and it took everything not to rut shamelessly into the heat surrounding. Everything felt too good and he was sure that he might cry. The only thing keeping him from doing so was how tense Derek was.  The muscles in his back were rigid as he breathed harshly against the sheets.

He ran his hands over his back and watched the muscles relax underneath his touch. Derek whimpered against the sheets and tried to push back into Stiles. The young man gripped the alpha’s hips and leaned forward licking the tattoo that marked his back, “I know what you need. Just want to take you.” He moved slowly at first, his hands gripping Derek’s hips until Derek keened his nails shifting into claws. He sped up trying to meet every gasp of more and whimper when he did something right. The control he felt was exhilarating and soon enough he was close. He leaned over covering Derek’s back with his body and took is clawed hands into his own as he thrust into the tight heat.

Derek met his every thrust with a gasp of, “Need to-“ Stiles moaned against Derek’s shoulder and nodded, “I know. Fuck.” He reached around and jerked Derek off furiously. Derek came with a howl and his claws dug into the sheets , ripping clean through them. As Stiles came he cried out and bit down on the junction where Derek shoulder met his neck. Derek went limp underneath him as he continued breathing harshly. Stiles sucked at the mark he’d made, that was sure to fade soon, lazily. After a while, Stiles slid out and fell to Derek’s side. The alpha looked over at him beneath his lashes and his lips quirked slightly.

“You’ll stay.” It wasn’t a question so Stiles didn’t answer. He just leaned forward and kissed Derek fondly. The livewire awakened a lot quicker than before and the second time was nothing like the first. This time Derek was facing him and the alpha watched where they were joined with an intent purpose. He kept mumbling ‘Mine’ into Stiles’ skin and it made feelings inside Stiles swell. Stiles hands no longer fumbled and he was able to drag it out watching as Derek’s eyes flashed from red to back to their equally amazing mixture of green, grey, and gold.

The second time Derek came undone he slumped lazily against Stiles and stared up at him. His eyes held an adoration that Stiles had only seen once in his life. It was the way his mother looked at his father. The thought made his heart ache and the guilt was beginning to settle in his stomach. Even after all that, he knew he still had to go. There was no way he could stay in Beacon Hills watching everyone get hurt whilst he did nothing.  His thoughts were interrupted as Derek shifted closer and buried his face in his neck. He smiled slightly when Derek nuzzled his neck and curled into his side. He would’ve never pinned Derek as a cuddler.

They spoke no words. There was no need for them. For once in his life Stiles was silent. Stiles welcomed the silence and allowed himself to drift off in the dead of night.

 

When Stiles finally woke up from the peaceful slumber Derek was still asleep. The alpha looked so much younger without the frown lines all over his face. He almost looked childlike curled up on the bed with his arms outstretched. Stiles forced himself to look away from the rare sight and gazed at his window. The sky was still dark and he looked over at his clock with a yawn.

_4:36_

With much difficulty he slipped from Derek’s arms and gathered his clothes. The alpha still hadn’t budged since he’d gotten from his arms and he could hear the soft snores sounding from him. He grabbed the item he’d meant to get last night and shoved it into his bag. It was a pocket photo album and it held all the pictures he’d taken recently. Holding it in his hands hurt slightly because he knew when he opened it all he would find is smiling faces. Stiles pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sight that would stay with him forever. Derek groaned and turned over his hands searching for something. In a panic Stiles placed a pillow in his arms and he settled with a soft smile on his lips.

He backed away from the bed and gave Derek one last look before leaving. He walked down the steps and out of the house. He climbed into the Jeep and pulled out taking a long look at the house before turning down the street. The marked up map to Virgina lay in the front seat and he glanced over at it with a sigh.

“I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS.
> 
> To SilverYaoiHellion, I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like it so far. I am okay with it but it'll get better when the real plot is established. Then I'll be able to write character development and stop rushing things. Agh! Yes.
> 
> To everyone else, Thank you for reading. I hope you will stick with me. Much love. Comment what you think and subscribe if you liked it.
> 
> xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _"We’re The Slayers or The Slayer Bunch if it’s more appealing to you.”_  
> 

       _Five years later…_

“We tracked them up through the forest but they caught whiff of our tracker and headed in the other direction. I don’t think they were looking for us. They didn’t seem to care that they were being followed. I think we’ve got ourselves into another battle.” Stiles snorted and tightened his grip on the gun poised at his side. It wouldn’t have been the first time they’d gotten themselves into the ocean when they’d gone looking for a pond. There wasn’t much of anything that could surprise him these days. Ever since he’d gotten out of Beacon things were bigger and badder. Being back made all the little things pale in comparison to the things he’d seen when he traveled through the country.

“Circle around, young grasshopper.” Stiles ordered lowly and he could Tony laughing before the noise faded out signaling the mic was off once again.  He leaned forward and signaled Arabelle who was poised up in the trees. He could hear her tinkling laugh fading as she took off jumping from tree to tree. He rolled his eyes muttering quietly,

“Show off.” Soon after he took off running and circled to the other side of the creek. The clearing was north but Tony had said the cruiser had gone South. His brow furrowed as he leaned down and ran his fingers over the fresh tire tracks. They’d obviously circled around and took up North towards the clearing. He rushed out orders through the mic and followed the tire tracks hearing the trees rustle above him. He finally made it to where he could the Jeep parked and raised a brow signaling Arabelle down. She appeared next to him seconds later and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He never got use to how she could just appear wherever and whenever. It was something he refused to acknowledge until it was right in his face.

“Come on.” They ran forward ducking behind trees as they ran to where the noise was coming from. He squinted  at the scene where it looked to be seven wolves against 20 hunters. He couldn’t make out the faces but they stepped out anyways and he froze mid stride. His eyes widened in realization as Arabelle sprung into action, “Allison!”

Allison was poised at the front line with her arrow aimed at one wolf who she was shooting repeatedly. She was smirking and her head was tilted innocently like she was over the stove baking cookies. Upon the shout of her name she looked up and an arrow was suddenly hurtling towards his face. He ducked out the way but there was no need because before the arrow could even reach it a dagger met it and sliced it in half. He met Mai’s gaze across the field and nodded at her before putting the dagger into his holster. He ran forward and blocked the wolf who was trying to limp from the scene with arrows in its side.

He shot at the hunters and he took the slightest bit of satisfaction watching them crumple to the ground.  The rest of his team had already filed in and the hunters were beginning to fall back. Allison was still standing and shooting completely fine. Stiles aimed and took a shot at her leg. The bullet clipped her on the leg and she cried out. The beautiful face that he’d seen put on so many smiles was now curled into a snarl as she looked straight at Stiles. The remaining uninjured hunters helped her away and he could hear the car start as they took off.

Stiles breathed out and Terra who’d shifted fully rubbed against his head whilst Arabelle talked loudly in his ears.  Soon everyone circled them and they were all yelling like they always did, excluding Mai who just smiled and clapped them all on the backs.  The mini celebration died down and they bumped shoulders smiles on their lips.

“Stiles?” He pulled out of the group and turned towards the voice to see Jackson staring at him. His eyes widened as he realized that he’d just helped the very pack he’d done all this for. This very moment was something he’d rehearsed so many times but now he was at loss. Every possible thing he could say didn’t sound good enough. He’d abandoned them all and then showed up with a new group. He couldn’t say anything and the slayers at his side had gone silent knowing exactly who they were. The silence didn’t last long because a partially shifted Erica bounded across the field screaming bloody murder. Before she could reach them Isaac had her pinned as she snapped her canines at Isaac who looked up at him with an odd look in his eyes. Jackson helped Isaac grab Erica and lead her away from the group all whilst she was screaming. All Stiles caught from the screaming fest was, “Fuck you Stiles.”

He kept his face blank, not sure what he’d expected from them after he did up and leave. Arabelle placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly but that only seemed to anger Erica more. She threw both Isaac and Jackson off her but stopped suddenly crumpling to the ground. Stiles spotted the red dart in her neck and glanced at Zane who looked around innocently.

The pack was still staring at them but he was less uncomfortable now that Erica was asleep in Boyd’s arms, “We come in peace?”

Peter stepped forward and his eyes were red which surprised Stiles more than anything. _Where the hell was Derek in all this?_ He didn’t have time to voice his thoughts because Peter nodded towards Stiles, “Well this is unexpected. I’m sure we could discuss this in a more humble dwelling, yes?” He smiled tilted his head and pivoted before walking away confidently the entire pack bounding after him. Without much thought, Stiles followed after them signaling his group to follow. He knew no matter how upset they were that his old pack wouldn’t hurt him excluding Erica who’d always enjoyed being a little rough on him. She had knocked him over the head with a car part and shoved him in a dumpster.

They reached a house Stiles didn’t recognize and he looked closer the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. They’d rebuilt the house and made it look beautiful. He couldn’t help but think back to Derek and wonder where he was. It was apparent that he wasn’t here and Peter now had red eyes which meant he was the alpha. He shook the thought away when Arabelle leaned over and gripped his hand. He smiled down at her thankfully and they walked into the house. His old pack settled onto the sofa across from them stiffly and stayed silent as Peter talked animatedly,

“So who are your friends, because this seems like a bad Brady Bunch spin off.” Arabelle grinned ignoring his dig and ran a hand through her blonde hair that she’d cut into a bob last Spring before standing, “I’m Arabelle and I’m a witch.”

Peter’s lips quirked up slightly at the corners and he nodded in acknowledgement, “No kidding.” His eyes slid over and rested on the Asian girl perched on the arm of the loveseat, “And you?”

“I’m Mai.” Arabelle shot her a look and she rolled her eyes, “I throw daggers. This is my husband Zane, he’s trigger happy.” Zane glanced up and smiled waving slightly then grunted when he no one returned the favor. Stiles shook his head and waved everyone off before they could go on.

“Terra is the healer and the co-leader of our _bunch_. Tony tracks everything and James is our inside ears. Gustavo is our defense and Selena is our translator. We’re The Slayers or The Slayer Bunch if it’s more appealing to you.”

Peter laughs, “Just as sarcastic as ever I see. Hm…so why are you all in our territory?” His eyes stayed red the entire time he was speaking and it acted as an unspoken threat. Stiles had grown past being scared of things like a flash of red eyes. Stiles glanced back at the other wolves who were still silent at Peter’s side. They were all looking everywhere but him.

“We tracked a rogue hunting party up here and wanted to take it out. I had no idea I’d run into your pack.” Peter’s eyes suddenly changed and they were no longer red. He stared flatly at Stiles before he waved off the rest of his pack. Everyone moved except Lydia who stayed poised on the couch her gaze cold. Peter ignored the fact that she disobeyed him and spoke, “This is our territory Stiles. Are you sure that’s the only reason? There wouldn’t be any of you sniffing out an unmated beta perhaps.”  Stiles stared at Peter like he was insane, which would probably be his best bet at this point, but slowly shook his head. Peter stared him down for a few moments before smiling again, “Well then you can leave and be on your way since that you’ve got your _slayers_ to keep you occupied. After all there cannot be two packs in the same territory.

Peter got up to leave urging Lydia with him but she wouldn’t budge even when he flashed his eyes. Lydia scooted forward, her gaze fixed on Stiles, and clasped her hands together, “Go ahead.”

“With what?”

“Ask the question you’ve been dying to.”

Stiles stared at her confused before she huffed and laughed bitterly, “Ask how Derek is and why he isn’t around. Ask us why the man that it nowhere to be found isn’t here to fall at your feet. Ask us why the man that bared you-“

Peter glared at Lydia and shook his head sharply. She scowled and slumped back against the couch her eyes downcast. Before Stiles could ask her about what she was about to say three little children ran into the room and jumped up on the couch. He stared as one of them turned towards him and knocked the wind right out of him. The little girl undoubtedly had Derek’s eyes. She pushed a lock of black hair from her face eyeing Stiles curiously for a moment. Her eyes seemed to wise for someone so small and Stiles went to open his mouth but she turned back towards Lydia who was already busying herself with the other two children; another girl and one boy who were both talking a mile per minute.  

The reality hit him like a bucket of ice water. Derek probably a wife whom he’d had three children with after Stiles left and now he was gone. He hadn’t prepared himself for this type of situation so he was stuck watching as Lydia played with the children.

 The little girl whispered something to Lydia that made her sigh, “Not mad, just hurt.”

“Let’s leave.” He whispered and nodded towards Peter thanking him silently before leaving from the house the tinkling laughter ringing in his ears. He hadn’t expected that. He had no speech for that especially when the person he wanted to talk to was nowhere to be found. They filed out and went to their individual cars. Stiles went quiet when he settled in his Jeep.

“Stiles.”

“I’m fine. Let’s find a hotel.”

They found a hotel and bought joint rooms leaving everyone to get some sleep. The comforter was scratchy and he could hardly sleep as the event’s repeated in his mind. He couldn’t get the young girl from his mind. She was a mirror image of Derek and it made Stiles sick thinking about it. He figured Derek would try to move on but having kids. That was a really big change. He They rested overnight then got up to regroup, Tony tracking their newest target. Half the group went to get ammo and other things to go with their weaponry. The other half went to get a head start on tracking the target which left Stiles going to get food and all the necessities. As he went to leave the hotel room he quickly realized there was a boot on his car. He cursed and rested his head against the window beating softly against the door. He turned around and spotted the police cruiser with tinted windows sitting on the curb. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the cruiser and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and his eyes widened as he was met with the face of his father.

“Get in the car, Stiles.”

Wordlessly, he opened the backseat and got in folding his legs under so they wouldn’t get cramped in the backseat. His father drove without saying a word and he sent out a mass text to his team telling them that he was fine. The car stopped and his father opened the door for him with a blank look. His father had slimmed down some and the bags under his eyes were even more prominent then before. He got out feeling ashamed of himself and followed him wordlessly up to the porch. The door opened and Scott’s mom stood there for a moment looking at the both of them before nodding.

“Thanks, Melissa.” He took something from her hands and she nodded, “No problem, John. They’re eating so they should be calm for a while.” She padded down the walkway and got into her car before driving off. His dad walked into the house and tossed his keys into the little basket. He motioned for his son to follow him into the living room and sat down on the sofa across from him. Stile settled into the couch and bit his lip trying to suppress the urge to ramble to fill the silence.

“That was a shit move you pulled. Peter was the one who told me you were back in town. You disappear for almost six years then you come back not even planning to stop by and say ‘Hey, I’m alive’. I’m so angry at you but I missed you so much. I tried to put out a missing person report and bring you back home only to be told by a past murder suspect that you’d run off. Do you know how it felt to come home to find you just gone? I didn’t sleep for weeks and I asked god to help me get through this. That was the hardest thing I’ve ever been through.” He choked his voice thick, “To lose you after losing your mother. **What the fuck were you thinking _Stiles_**?!?”

Stiles jumped tears stinging his eye as he faced what he’d been afraid to ever since he left, “I had something I need to do. I had to find myself…I would’ve been here and been miserable. I couldn’t stay anymore. I realized something and I couldn’t let it go. It became all I thought about and if I hadn’t left then things would’ve just been horrible. I didn’t have to lie anymore.”

His father leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face with a long sigh, “You were the only family I had. I had to…I had find out everything from a man I found in your bed. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. Everyone was torn up when you left. You were part of something big and you abandoned it. You abandoned a lot more than just a pack. And yes, I know all about werewolves and all that. After you left, no one could keep me in the dark. Melissa told me everything and then so did…Derek.”

“I’m sleepy.” Stiles turned to a little girl standing in the kitchen doorway with spaghetti sauce dribbling down her chin. The Sherriff stood and gave the little girl a knowing smile, “Go in there and wait for me, alright.” She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Stiles was silent for a long while but soon he sighed and looked at his father, “She’s Derek’s.” It wasn’t a question as he stared at his father who nodded slowly before sitting down, “Yes. Now that I’m done yelling at you I can tell you what’s going on.”

“I know Derek’s gone, without a trace and all that stuff.” The Sherriff raised a brow and he shut his mouth, “As I was saying. After you left, everyone was torn up especially Derek. I was upset to find him in such a compromising place but he wouldn’t stop crying. Although it was uncomfortable being around a naked man whilst he cried it was still a really sad sight and I couldn’t turn him away. So I let him stay and he explained all that was going on. We bonded over a mutual loss for different reasons but he started getting really sick. The pack helped but he wouldn’t get better then he was reduced to a beta. Powerful but still just a beta.”

“But why? I don’t understand why he would turn into a beta.”

The Sherriff sighed, “The children in there are his but they’re also my grandchildren. Derek is their biological…um…mother. His pregnancy reduced him down to a beta.”

Stiles blinked and looked down at the wood on the coffee table suddenly finding it to be the most interesting thing in the world. The words took a while to sink in as he sat there drumming his fingers on his leg. His father watched in silence as the emotions flitted across his face. Abruptly he looked up and his mouth dropped open, “They’re mine.” Smiling sadly, the sheriff nodded and looked down.

Stiles couldn’t help the strangled noise that spilled from his lips as he placed his head in his hands. He’d left Derek with kids. He didn’t think he could be more ashamed in this moment but he definitely was. He felt like the scum on the bottom on someone’s shoes. He imagined Derek’s face as he was trying to urge Stiles to stay with him. The words replayed in his head and he found himself groaning into his hands.

“Stiles you didn’t know. Derek was sad for a long time but they helped and now he’s gone. He went missing last week and we’ve been looking for him. Erica especially is torn up and she apologizes for trying to attack you last night. She’s going through some things. Everyone is. Seeing you with that group hurt them more than anything. They felt like you’d abandoned them for a new pack. Who are your new gun wielding friends?”

Stiles tilted his head and his hand twitched to his phone but he ignored the urge, “We’re hunters who protect the supernatural world and take out those who threaten it or are beyond help. We take care of hunting groups who are killing without proper cause and have them put to justice. I started it through an underground network and sent out messages. Some gathered on their own accord and others just happened to join in. We aren’t only group out there like this but we founded the idea and got the message out there.”

The Sheriff was staring at Stiles like he was a brand new person, “You’ve grown a lot.”

“Thanks, dad.” It felt easy coming from his lips and suddenly he was being pulled into a hug across the table. His father squeezed him too tightly but he relished in the ache it opened in his chest. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this. He squeezed back just as tightly and breathed out harshly against his shoulder.

“I love you, Dad.” He heard his dad respond and he smiled squeezing him once. The moment was interrupted by a loud wail breaking out from the kitchen, “Can I meet them?” He pulled away and stared at his father who nodded before tugging him towards the kitchen.

“What happened?” The Sheriff voice was back and the children froze except for the boy who was wailing on the floor. Stiles hung back nervously as his father picked up the small child and held him until his cries were reduced to whimpers. The little boy looked over his shoulder and met Stiles gaze with blotchy molten amber colored eyes. His breath hitched as the boy began reaching out for him.

“Leo, hey, stop that.” He put the boy at arm’s length but he continued to squirm and contort trying to get out of the Sheriff’s grasp, “Why are you trying to get away?”

“He smells nice.” He had a little bit of a lisp that showed when he said smells but it made him even more adorable, “Well would you like to meet him?” Leo nodded vigorously and stopped squirming, smiling toothily.

“That’s my son, Stiles. He’s really happy to meet you. All of you. He knows your Papa.” His dad shot him a look and he nodded in response. He doesn’t want to have to explain to a few kids that he is their father and hadn’t had any idea about them before today.

“Hi, I’m Stiles.”

“Hi.” They chorused in unison which made a smile come onto his face, “What is your name?”

The girl with the wise eyes looked up at him with an impeccable amount of focus that he’d never had then whispered shyly, “Laurie.” Her hair fell past her shoulders and it had little butterfly clips stuck in the randomly which must’ve been his father’s doing. He reached out a hand and she took it shaking it gently, “Nice to meet you, Laurie. You’re very pretty.” She blushed and her hair fell over her face. He smiled at her bashfulness and decided to ask another question, “How old are you?” She held up four fingers and he exaggerated his surprise, “Really?! You act older than that.” She whispered her thanks and glanced down to her lap

“Gran’pa! It’s my turn!” He looked over at the girl who was bouncing excitedly in her chair and grinned. She reminded him of his slightly younger self. Her hair wasn’t as long as Laurie’s but it was the same raven like Derek’s. He smiled at her and she stared at him with a mirror grin, “I’m Star.”

“That’s a very pretty name. It’s nice to finally meet you, Star.” The way her eyes twinkled made his heart ache but he smiled through it and then turned towards Leo who looked disgruntled. The young boy’s face immediately lit up when Stiles turned towards him.

“My name is Leo…’Tiles.” He struggled over Stiles name and held up four fingers, “I’m four too.” Stiles grinned and nodded, “It’s awesome to meet you, Leo. Do you turn into a lion?”

Leo shook his head, “No but Papa says when I get older I’ll turn into a wolf. I’m his pup.” He slapped a hand over his mouth his eyes wide with horror and Stiles laughed, “It’s okay Leo. I know all about werewolves. I was a part of your Papa’s pack.”

The young boy sighed in relief but his brow furrowed after a while, “You smell nice but not pack. You smell like Papa, like sunshine. S’nice.”

The Sherriff noticed the distress on Stiles’ features and clapped his hands together, “Okay, nap time guys.” He gathered them all and they followed after him as he went out of the kitchen. Stiles couldn’t help but replay the words in his mind. He didn’t understand what that meant. He would need to ask Terra or Selena about that later. He pulled out his phone and looked down before dialing the team on conference mode. A sudden burst of voices erupted to the phone and he had to keep from screaming at them to shut the hell up. They were asking a ton of questions and demanding answers right in that moment.

“We’ve got a situation.” Zane snorted, “No shit. Meaning?” He held in a snide comment and answered through gritted teeth.

“We’re staying in Beacon Hills for a while.”

“I figured as much. You’ve got shit to deal with, Stilinski.” Tony yelled before hanging up followed by the rest of the crew.

_They were going to find Derek._

 

When he gets to the address that Mai sent him in a text he’s pleasantly surprised by the fact that it isn’t an abandoned train depot. It’s a greenhouse. The place looks horrid on the outside. There are weeds growing everywhere and it literally feels like a jungle as he treads through it swatting away bugs. He’d been through his fair share of outdoor explorations but he had to admit that this was a bit ridiculous.

Once he reached the door he notes the brick propping the door open. He pushes the door open and opens his mouth to shout ‘ _Honey I’m home_ ’ when a dagger comes flying towards him. He flinches but doesn’t move when it stabs right into the space next to his head. Glaring, he turned towards Mai who smirked and disappeared behind a plant. He’d learn before to always trust Mai. When she throws it’s with accuracy he’d never seen before. If you move then you get cut. The angry scar he had on his side proved that.

He nodded to James who was perched in Selena’s lap while she braided his hair. That had been the first thing Stiles noticed about him. His hair came to his shoulders and it was blonde back then. But now it was a dark brown and still just as awesome to look at. James had discovered his infatuation with his hair quickly and simply cocked a brow silently. To say it was mortifying to be found reaching out to flick your watch partner’s ponytail would be an understatement.

“So, who got us this place?” Terra lifted her head and grinned at him her blue eyes electric under the lighting, “James did. I mean you can imagine our surprise when he called his cousin and got us this humble abode.” He offered a smile in response but it looked fake and she gave him a worried look.

“My cousin owns this place.” James shrugged and continued leaning against Selena, “Tell your cousin to cut his fucking grass. It’s a jungle out there.” Everyone murmured in agreement, “But anyways, the reason we’re staying is one of the wolves in this territory has disappeared. And we need to help find him.”

“Would this happen to lover boy that’s your lock screen?” Stiles coughs before nodding, “Yes and I’m a daddy.”

Gustavo laughed, “Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo? Really Stiles?”

“I’m serious! It’s not an innuendo. I mean that I am a father. Those little kids from the house, they’re mine. I don’t want to up and leave them with no dad. We have to help the pack find Derek.”

“And how do you plan to get them to agree to this? Last we checked, they basically told us to skedaddle.” Stiles hadn’t put much thought into but he shrugged after a while, “They need the help and Arabelle can help find who took him before they get too far.”

“What if they don’t want our help?” Mai offered softly twirling her dagger between her fingers, “I’ll take care of that.”

Whenever Arabelle spoke those words there was sure to be trouble ahead.

 

“No.”

“No? You can’t be serious.”

“You’re a smart kid, Stiles. You shouldn’t need much assistance deciphering the meaning of a two letter word.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open at that as he openly gaped at Peter who looks bored. He’d gotten his most convincing speech out and it seemed like he’d finally convinced Peter as to why they should work together. The pack is down in numbers and with the little battle that took place before they are in no position to go head first alone. They aren’t even sure what they were diving into. It could be water full of hungry sharks. Still, Peter is standing there blatantly refusing any help.

“You have no idea what you’re up against yet. We could help you. Half your pack nearly got killed last night. We saved your asses.” His words make Peter sigh and Stiles sees a flicker of sadness in his eyes, “Yes and for that we are grateful but you all are not pack.” Stiles tried to make his face blank and try not to show how much the words hurt him but the attempt is feeble. The hurt still flickers across his features and he still slumps back.

His voice is soft when he speaks again, “The kids….” Everyone stiffens at his words, “They need their dad...if Derek was a target they could be one too. I don’t want them getting hurt.”

Peter rears back a few steps his teeth bared, “Those children are none of your concern. You’re the one who abandoned them. No time to play daddy now.” 

Red-hot anger surges through him but before he can react Arabelle steps forward and pushes him back forcefully, “Don’t be an asshole. We just want to help. I don’t want to see a bunch of barely there adults get killed because they are being stubborn. Stiles may not be the first person you want to trust right now but it isn’t about him. It’s about Derek. He’s obviously important to you all and important to Stiles. If you don’t like Stiles fine, but don’t be stubborn assholes and make someone else suffer for it.”

Lydia nods and steps forward before Peter can retort with another remark, “We’ll take the help. We just want Derek home, the kids won’t stay distracted for long. They’ll start asking questions. We need this, Peter.” Her tone suggests that there is no room for argument and that’s when Stiles noticed it. The way she looked so in her element and completely unafraid of the man that traumatized. She no longer leant into Jackson but stood on her own completely confident. She’d changed. They all had.

Everyone in the pack seems to have grown out of their high school ways. He knew if Jackson hadn’t he would’ve already made a jab at him. Erica would’ve just shoved him against a wall somewhere but she actually gives him an apologetic look from their opposite sides. He can see new focused eyes that everyone looks so different under their features. It momentarily distracts him from the task at hand. Terra jabs him in the side and he whirls around to jab her back before he realizes that they are in the meeting. His entire neck flushes and he returns his attention back to Arabelle who looks very smug.

“Well then, now that we’ve got that settled. Take us to the spot.”

Peter negotiates and they agree to go out to the spot with three from each side. Peter, Lydia, and Isaac accompany Stiles, Terra, and Arabelle out into the forest. They travel silently Peter leading the descent into the forest. The sun barely filters through the thick trees once they reach their destination and Stiles stares in wonder at it all. He had no idea the forest went so far out. No wonder supernatural creatures enjoyed dwelling in the small town.

“The blood is Derek’s.” He points to a rock where a bloody t-shirt lies against a rock. Arabelle leans down and takes the shirt in her hands her eyes going blank for a moment.

“What the hell is she doing?” Stiles glances up at him unaffected by the way she’s staring into space another person’s memories dancing in front of her eyes, “She has a gift.” The young girl jolts back to reality after a moment her breathing labored as she looks around in fear.

Stiles crouches down immediately and take her hands in his own, “It’s okay, you’re right here.”  The fear doesn’t leave her eyes as she squeezes his hand and he feels himself get thrown back. The scene before him is one of nightmares. He’s running but he can feel that it’s not really him. His eyes scan the forest and a sharp pain jabs into his side. He looks down and he can see a dart sticking out his side. The scene morphs and he’s falling unable to breath. A person is looming over him, red eyes calm even as their claws tear through his flesh, “Relax.” The words drag out and he can feel himself falling asleep the blood soaking into the ground. Every that fleets inside him is Derek’s.

“Fuck.” He gasps when he comes back around eyes searching the forest on instinct, “What the hell?”

The three pack members are staring at them like they’ve lost their mind. Stiles looks over at Peter and manages to gasp out through the panic, “It was a werewolf. A big one. An Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I'll try to keep my chapters around the same length which is about 5,400 words or more. I hope you all liked it. Don't worry about a thing, you'll find more about everything and how things got started but we can't do that now. This story will contain flashbacks. I wonder if I should tag that. Bleh. Comment and all that jazz.
> 
> Much love.
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and curly fries to the rescue. Oh and Derek.

In the night, there was no part of the woods that they didn’t search. They circled so many times that Stiles was so sick of looking at trees that he hunched over the creek and puked his guts out. They traced every scent and followed every lead only to come up with one conclusion; whoever had been here was gone now. Which meant Derek was gone too. Every single one of the scents ended abruptly almost as if it had never existed and Arabelle couldn’t get a read on it. A scent wasn’t something you could gather anything from; they had to find something tangible which meant that they were in short terms, screwed.

Stiles finally slumped down against the trees and stared up at the sky as the exhaustion finally got a hold of him. The sun was beginning to rise and as soon as the rain the storm clouds promised fell, all of their hopes on a lead would be gone. Terra gave him a soft smile and he found it in himself to pick himself back up. People were counting on him and there was no he could sit there defeated. They continued on, splitting up and circling one last time, only to come up empty handed. Peter assures his pack that they’ll find him and there isn’t a single quiver in his voice. They share a hushed moment before the rest of the pack returned home.

“We’ll find him.” Terra assures Peter and he can’t help but relax for the words that weren’t even meant for him. Terra has a motherly quality that makes everything slightly better with just a few words and a cup of her hot cocoa. She’d always had that effect on them ever since she joined the group. It was soft words and special dishes to make everyone feel comforted. She reminded him a lot of his mom and being quite a few years older than him definitely helped the idea along.

There wasn’t a moment she wasn’t there when they were sick and couldn’t get out of bed. She always made soup and made sure you didn’t overwork yourself. She was the best co leader anyone could ever ask for and that was simply on top of being an eerily calm werewolf. Her anchor shifted and became them on the full moons and nowadays nothing seemed to bring her down. This was the first time he’d seen her look sad in a long time and he knew it was because of him. His thoughts were interrupted when Mai came running through the trees looking lost.  She smiled sheepishly, her eyes disappearing behind her smile, when everyone turned to stare at her.

Peter said something before disappearing into the forest, leaving them there going over plans. Once given new orders, they all split up and took a route close to the outskirts of the forest and beyond. Selena made her eyes flash blue before she disappeared into the trees dragging James behind her. Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to do more than search the area. Stiles took off down the marked trail and walked along side it watching for a sign of any tracks. He spotted deer tracks and a pair of tracks made by what looked like a horse. _Who brought horses in the forest?_ He shook his head and continued on keeping his eyes peeled. The large set of tracks he finally came on fit was he was looking for. They were covered by someone who’d obviously not wanted to be followed but Stiles had been around Tony for way too long not to notice a set of tracks. He reared back face cocked upwards and let out the best howl he could muster. The answering howls from far away made his lips quirk upwards and as the first of the rain fell he accepted it because they were getting closer.

_Well then, here I go._

 

_“Son, you should get yourself a hobby.” Derek raised a brow before shaking his head with a barely suppressed snort. His forearms were half deep in suds as he washed the dishes left over from dinner. The idea in itself was preposterous. He didn’t need a hobby when he has other things to do. There is pack business to take care of and now he can’t run as fast so he has to make up for it by doing other things. His stomach has gotten significantly bigger and he’s growing a bit every single day._

_“I mean really because this scowling thing you’ve got going on isn’t attractive. You’ll scare your children.” The glass that he was drying shattered in his hands and suddenly he’s curled up on the floor sobbing into his hands. The Sheriff stands there for a moment before walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. It’s awkward and he doesn’t what to do with his hand but Derek reaches up placing a hand over his like he understands. The crying stopped after and then Derek just sat there staring blankly, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”_

_The Sheriff nodded and walked to the cabinet before pulling out some brownie mix, “How do you feel about baking?”_

The pain was blinding when Derek finally woke, the images of the memory still clouding his vision. But once the pain settled in it consumed and burned him until he was left completely raw. All he could feel was the pain settling into his bones. His brain still felt hazy like someone had stuffed it full of cotton balls. Derek folded over into himself with a groan, as his aching muscles protested, and opened his eyes. The darkness was all that welcomed him and he shot up ready to howl out in rage.

A hand pressed him back down and he went to shift but he couldn’t. He squirmed defiantly until the scent of the person hit and instantly he relaxed. They smelled foreign but safe. The hand on his chest was comforting and he didn’t feel any threat vibrating off the person. The person leaned over and grabbed a lantern lighting the candle inside. The lantern only illuminated a small part of the darkness but it was enough to reveal the mystery person’s face. She was young, still in her teens, and she had curly hair that fell to her lap. Her gaze was apologetic as she pressed a warm cloth to his stomach where he could see an angry gash that wasn’t healing.

“Don’t try to speak.” Her tone wasn’t threatening so he obeyed slumping down against the fur left under him. She continued patting away the dried blood on his stomach and hummed a familiar tune he couldn’t grasp the name of, “I’m Aislin. I’m not supposed to be here so you have to stay quiet. They can’t hear what I’m saying but if you struggle or try to shift they’ll know and the guards will alert my father. You’ve been out for nearly a week.”

Derek’s mind reeled as he looked around not seeing any sunlight whatsoever. He could hardly remember how he’d ended up where he was. All he could see was flashes of red eyes and fear clouding every other emotion. His thoughts went to Laurie who had probably already figured out he was gone and tried to run off. His eyes widened in horror as he grasped her arm. He tried to convey his worry for his children through hand gestures and confused expressions but she just kept patting away silently. The warm water against his open wound made it sting and she pressed a cloth to his mouth when he let out a particularly loud hiss.

“They’re not here but they are safe. Your children are not in any danger. Calm down. Father plans to bring them once the bond is done.” She glared and her eyes flashed green as he tried to squirm away from her, “None of us want this, trust me. I can help you if you’d just listen.” Her voice lowered and her eyes glowed in the fire light. He noted that they were golden. Not like the amber Isaac’s turned when he shifted but naturally golden. The color turned orange as the fire flicked across it making them appear eerie,

“None of them know you’ve been claimed by the human. They only know that you have had children from your human mate. Your ability to bear children is rare amongst our kind and our pack is dying out.” He shook his head as her words began to sink in and her face morphed into sadness once again.

“My father has gone insane with the need to mate to protect his pack. The drive is too strong and he’s gone practically feral. He took m-“ She broke off her voice thick as she shuddered her heart rate picking up, “I don’t want to stay here. I don’t want to see anyone suffer. I-“

Aislin went still and he could her heart thundering in her chest as she leaned over to blow the candle out. Just before she blew the candle out, she pressed a finger to her lips and slipped soundlessly across the room.  He evened out his breathing and focused on the image of his sleeping children to calm his heart. Another light made its way towards him and it set on the ground next to him. The person sat there for a moment before he could feel something wet against his wound. He hissed and opened his eyes trying to shove the poison away only to be held down by the throat.

“Relax.” The words made panic rise in his throat as he tried to push against the hands holding him down firmly. Flashes of red and feelings of claws in his side made it all come back to him. He remembered the night very vividly and it only made him struggle harder, “Stop.” He stopped squirming and stared up in horror as the person came to light. The body was still of a man but the face was absolutely of a wolf and his eyes were wild with something untold. He could smell desperation all over the man as continued rubbing something against the wound. He leaned down to nip at Derek’s throat and he couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped from his lips. The fear was beginning to make him feel like he was going to vomit at any given second.

The whimper did the opposite of what he wanted to do because the eyes of the wolf went alight with excitement and he panted tongue lolling out. Saliva dribbled onto his cheek and he turned trying to block out the images. He shifted closer and Derek could feel the erection being pressed against his thigh _._

_No, no, no, no, no._

 He tried to speak and tell the man to get off but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even open his mouth to speak. The words got caught in his throat and he simply choked on the words that refused to come out. Tears were beginning to gather up in his eyes. He’d never felt so helpless in his life.

“ _No_.” It was a growl that vibrated through his entire being.

That’s when Derek realized that the words weren’t being spoken aloud. They were being planted in his mind. As if hearing something far out the wolf man leaned away and lapped at the wound on his stomach before grabbing the lantern and slipping away. Even when the light was gone he could still feel the hands on him and his heart refused to stop beating in his ears.

The beta rolled over in the darkness and cried. The hand that came onto his shoulder soon after did nothing to stop him from bawling into the furs. 

Aislin sighed and wrapped her arms around the crying man until it reduced to soft sniffles. She’d seen so many men and women brought here to suffer this way to be forced into their pack. They were dying and she’d accepted that long ago but her father hadn’t and that only would kill him. The young girl just wanted to live outside of the walls and see something more than the darkness. 

“The mark of your mate should keep you safe as long as my father’s wolf is in charge. If not, he will mate with you regardless and be shunned for his wrong doings. The wolf will recognize the mark and seek to kill your mate for your hand. That will give you time.” The words made the young man whimper but she patted his back and slipped away. She reached around and grabbed the vial of the antidote before pouring into the water. It mixed and went clear before she handed him the cup. He took it and drunk slowly the feeling of heaviness leaving his chest. He smiled and went to say thank you, features showing his surprise when the words actually came out. She scrambled to press a hand over his mouth and shook her head.

Derek could feel whatever was blocking him draining from his body. He could feel himself beginning to heal and the relief was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It felt like just a few minutes after that he felt like he could move around freely. He turned to Aislin with furrowed brows his eyes giving off every question that needed answering. She gave him a soft look and nodded in understanding,

“They drugged you. Pressed it into the wound so it would get into your bloodstream and it withheld your wolf. The poison kept you immobile while you were sleeping and stunted your healing as well. They will still believe you cannot talk or shift but my father won’t know I gave that to you. His saliva makes things heal faster and everyone will assume you healed that way. If you do shift or speak you will be taken somewhere and horrid things will happen. I’ll be back soon. I’ll help you.” Derek nodded and she blew out the candle before leaving. Derek turned over and stared at nothing swearing he could hear howling in a distance.

 

Stiles awoke with a start, his eyes impossibly wide as he searched the hotel room for any red eyes. With a sigh of relief he fell back into bed only to find the sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Groaning, he climbed out of bed leaving a sleeping Arabelle and Terra curled up in impossible ways. Their feet were in each other’s face and hair fanned out all over the bed. He didn’t understand how they could just get comfortable anywhere even on the most uncomfortable mattress ever made. He pulled on some clothes and made his from the room to his Jeep which had thankfully gotten the boot taken off of it.

He flinched when he spotted Lydia perched on the hood looking just as awful as he felt and almost turned back around but decided against it. It was now or never and if he didn’t approach her now he was pretty sure it would be never. He walked slowly expecting her to leap at him like Erica had but she just turned towards him revealing bloodshot eyes and a lack of makeup he was used to seeing. He leant against the car and she watched him silently for a moment.

Then she spoke, “You know…that night you found me crying in my car.” He nodded remembering how afterwards he’d gotten caught up by keeping himself and Derek afloat in the pool, “You never came back and I didn’t understand why. I kept wondering if I could’ve done something to make it so you would stay. So someone would finally listen about how horrible I feel.” She looked up and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes, “Now it’s like that but ten times worse but the most horrible part is I knew. I could tell something was up but you’re so careful and smart.  You never let on what you were doing but I could see it in your eyes that you were planning something that no one would like.” She paused to breathe in shakily and Stiles’ eyes flicked down to her shaking hands,

 “Then you up and disappear. We tracked your scent for weeks until Derek was finally able to come out of bed to tell us you’d run away.” He flinched at the mention of Derek but she didn’t let up, “You’re fucking idiot but I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you because you loved me. You loved me when everyone else called me a freak and Jackson locked me out. You were there and you loved me. You bought me a T.V for god’s sake, who does that?” She choked tears finally spilling over the brim,

“Then you waltz in sporting guns and with a whole new crew. None of us hate you. We love you Stiles but you abandoned us and it takes a long time to move on. You _are_ Derek’s mate and you just left all that behind like nothing. You can’t do that and if you do that again I will slit your throat. I understand why you did it. Hell I thought about it a couple of times but I will not hesitate to kill you if you pull some shit like that again and hurt _my_ pack.”

After her speech was through she breathed out harshly and pulled him by the collar. He stumbled into her arms and soon she was hugging him fiercely. The tears were soaking his t-shirt but he didn’t care because tears were beginning to gather in his eyes.  The sat there for a while crying into each other until she pulled away and wiped her eyes. The acceptance that reflected in them had him smiling despite the tears. The girl that he’d idolized and loved not too long ago was gone and replaced with someone completely shameless.

He brushed a thumb over her cheek with a what he hoped was a smile on his face, “Holy hell, you’re still just as pretty when you cry.” She laughed through the tears and hugged him again murmuring into the fabric of his shirt, “The others might need some time but you’re still pack and I missed you.” He nodded and let out a breath as a weight lifted off his shoulder. She pulled away and her eyes were shining with something he’d never seen before, “Just so you know, I might have also brought a lost puppy here. He needs a little help finding his way.”

Stiles peered over her head and noticed the car that was sitting there with a very familiar face sitting in the driver’s seat. Apologizing all the while, he slipped from her arms and ran over to the car where Scott sat. Scott looked over at him and smiled. Stiles went to open his mouth and sputter out an apology but he couldn’t. Scott had definitely gotten taller and put on a little more muscle since he'd last seen him although Stiles still beat him by a couple inches. His hair was grown out again and fell slightly over his forehead in a dissaray. Scott stepped out of the car and held up a hand, “I don’t even care what happened. I’m just glad your back. But one thing I do care about is what happened with Derek…before you left...I thought you were into girls.” The look that Scott had on his face was utterly adorable and he had to keep his fists clenched in order to avoiding pinching his cheeks like he often did to Gustavo,

“I had no idea you were having sex with Derek. I mean I’m cool with being Uncle Scotty now but it was super weird seeing Derek ‘ _nesting_ ’ with your clothes and acting all maternal. He was baking, man. _Baking_. I mean hearing him go ‘ _Here comes the airplane_ ’ was really weird. I don’t think I’ll ever get the image out of my head.” He couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his mouth as he hugged his best friend ignoring the pang in his chest when he spoke of Derek.  He pulled away after a while and Scott stopped grinning,

“Lydia brought me because she said you all needed some help….and I’m not really pack but sometimes when these things happen things have to change.” Stiles nodded and turned waving Lydia over, “We can talk about it over curly fries and you can fill me in on what I’ve missed.”

He got in the car once again with someone he hadn’t planned to and they made their way to the restaurant. Greenberg was working the window and looked less than thrilled to be serving them. He was probably thinking of the many times he’d run suicides because of Scott. Greenberg glared at them when Stiles stumbled with the change but finally grabbed it and shoved their fries through the window with a forced smile.

“You go Greenberg!” Stiles shouted as they drove off and found a neat little spot along the dirt road off the main street, “So, um what’s been going on?”

Scott shrugged and rubbed his neck, “I went to the coast a while ago and spent a few months just surfing and hanging by the beach. Best time of my life, honestly, but now I’m in school trying to be veterinarian. When I came back I was just trying to find the peace I got on the coast but then Allison came back.” His brow furrowed like he was thinking hard about something, “Yeah, I saw here shooting arrows at people the other night. What happened to her?”

Scott shrugged, “She disappeared over the summer and came back acting like Derek. She didn’t talk to anyone in school and she turned me away every time I tried. She took a deliberate test shot at my head. After that, I was torn up for a while but I got over I think. When I see at the grocery store it doesn’t hurt anymore. I feel like she’s not that person I was in love with anymore so why dwell on it. Hey man, maybe now that your back you can talk Derek into coming to the coast with me and doing some serious emotional thera-“

Lydia thumped him over the head, “Scott.”

 “Jesus, Lydia.”

“Idiot.” She rolled her eyes and sat back, “That’s what we needed your help with. Derek’s missing. If you’d been listening and not singing to your Beach Blanket Bingo music then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Scott huffed, “No wonder I’ve been getting more Uncle Scotty time with the little ones. No one tells me anything.”

_Thump._

“Ow, what the hell was that for?” His jerked forward as she kicked it repeatedly and a bunch of fries spilled onto the floor, “Being an idiot, again. No one tells you anything because you basically shunned everyone when you said that you would never be pack. Everyone kind of thinks you’ll freak if we tell you anything.” Scott pulls a face and shoves a few curly fries in his mouth, “Whatever.”

Stiles sighed and shoved his friend, “You’ll help right man. Your new surfer dude persona hasn’t turned you soft , right?”

“I’ll never go soft. I’ll be eighty and still going hard. Gotta keep grindin’, y’know?”

They all looked at each other simultaneously and burst into loud, boisterous, knee slapping laughter and Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so easily. Even with everything hanging over them and time ticking away his heart was getting a bit lighter each day.

 

Later they’d filled Scott in much to Peter’s joy and they all crowded in the dining room looking over a map of Beacon Hills. Stiles’ eyes kept going out of focus due to lack of sleep and everything seemed hazy when he glanced around. Lydia noticed because she brewed coffee and almost everyone drank a cup. They’d marked several places and even gone as far to mark some of the old mines that might have been used. The pack was nowhere in sight but their scents were everywhere. There was only way that could happen. Someone could be deliberately leading them on or they were in hiding somewhere very unlikely.

“So what’s the plan?” Lydia was leaning over to the map sprawled over the table as Stiles marked up the map with dots, the cap stuck between his lips. Jackson was staring at them both like he wanted nothing more than to jump over the table and scoop Lydia up before whisking her away. Peter looked bored but the bags under his eyes and the permanent frown lines beside his lips told that he was just as worried as everyone else and each passing minute they got more anxious.

Everyone in the pack seemed to be on edge since Lydia and Scott stayed at Stiles’ side. Erica leaned across the table her finger’s brushing Stiles for a moment before she glanced up with a small nod that seemed like acceptance. They had their moments before but they’d never truly been that close. It felt like initiation day all over again.

He tossed the pen cap up and it landed smoothly in his hands before he shot her a wry smile. She laughed quietly and Peter groaned into his hands, “Stop it. For God’s sake will someone act like the more we stand here and ask questions the longer it’ll take to find him. Then again he could already be dead. You guys may have mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters but Derek is all I have. Even if I am still on probation for trying to kill some of you which we’ve already went over. I just want to find my nephew and go the fuck to sleep.”

Everyone stared at Peter who simply huffed and stalked out of the room probably to go searching aimlessly through the forest. Lydia huffed before jogging after him and when he came back his face was the picture of innocence. If innocence had been a snarky bastard served up in Alpha form. He smiled and apologized through his teeth before telling everyone to go to their respective posts. Not really knowing what that meant they trudged into the forest and followed the tracks that’d been washed away partially by the rain. The scent was still there so they kept on past the city limit before finding themselves in what seemed to be ruins of a town.

The housing structures still stood but it was obviously deserted and there was no trace that anyone had been there in a while. Erica admitted that it didn’t smell right and it put everyone on edge. They left quickly but Stiles glanced back at the town with a odd feeling that it could be something that could help.

 

Aislin returned to Derek who was already driven half insane by the silence. He didn’t know how many hours had pass as there was no sun and therefore no way to tell the time. He just rubbed his face into the fur supporting his head when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned over and she was there with a solemn look on her face, a fresh scar over her left eye. The healing had already begun to kick in but it still stood out prominently against the rest of her face. He avoided looking at it and took in the calming scent that wafted from her. She seemed to understand what he needed and shifted closer resting her head on the little space left on the ground. He breathed in and winced when the smell of blood hit his nose. It wasn’t overwhelming but it was still there and obviously fresh.

“You’re bleeding.” He managed to croak and she did not reprimand him, just smiled sadly and curled into herself, “It’ll stop soon.”

The young girl had brought two candles along and he noticed that the walls were made of rock like a cave. It was jagged like someone had been beating against it. His eyes flicked back to Aislin who’d moved away slightly and he spotted the blood running down her leg. He stared openly as the scar slowly beginning to add up in his mind. She recoiled as soon as she saw him looking and covered herself with a strip of the blanket. Her eyes were downcast and she smelled like shame. Derek shook his head vigorously and sat up with a wince, “Who did that?” She whimpered and buried her face in her knees so he let it go.

After seeing him relax so did she, her body curved into the furs as she toyed with the face of the bear sticking out, “My mother’s name was Luna. She was beautiful, her eyes like raging rapids and her aura like soft winds. She would’ve never let it get this bad. She was taken from us and we went into hiding. It wasn’t the same and my father was sad. People began dying of disease and starvation but my father didn’t see past his grief. He told everyone they would regroup but here we cannot flourish here. Disease leaks through the ceiling and death rises from the ground. The other young women escaped but I wasn’t fast enough. I tried but I got dragged back down and punished. I’m the Omega of the pack.” She nodded and met his gaze like it was supposed to explain everything.

Derek remembered the way his mother spoke of other packs and how they mistreated the omegas. Some were used for breeding and others just as stepping stones. His pack had never treated the omegas which were the humans any different in those aspects.

“You’re the only one?” she sighed with a small nod, “All the others are on the brink of death or too old.”

Footsteps approaching made her sit up and scramble to grab a bowl before applying it onto where his wound would have been. The scent of the man made his heart speed up for fear he’d do what he’d paused before. He smiled stopped and brought the lantern to his face revealing a perfectly normal head. That didn’t make him feel any better because there were scratches along his cheeks and shoulders like he’d been mauled by a mountain lion.

“Aislin, what are you doing here?” She dabbed away at the skin lightly, “Tending to his wounds.” The lie fell easily from her lips and she hoped he wouldn’t be able to hear her heart jump from the lie. He just nodded and stepped back, “Well see to it he is well enough to come to me.” Derek wanted to speak up but he remembered what she’d said and shook his head thinking against it. He didn’t want anything bad to happen before he could gather enough strength to escape.

“But-“

“See to it, Aislin.” With that he turned and walked away fading into the darkness. Derek turned to Aislin who looked frozen in horror she shook her head and turned away revealing the scratches along her back. She scrambled onto her feet with a choked apology and stumbled off, leaving him with nothing but two candles and a cloth.

Derek sighed curling into the blanket over him and his mind went to Stiles. He imagined what it’d be like to be with him even if it was just for a while even if Stiles didn’t love him. He just wanted a moment to lie next to him and see that he is safe. Of course he’d want him to meet Star who reminded him of Stiles and even looked like him then they would all be happy for a moment. It didn’t matter if Stiles left again or if he was alone. He would have that to remember and that would be all he would ask for from him. With a happy image in his mind to distract him from the sadness sure to come, he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek's okay for now. No abuse besides you know claws and all that. I needed Scott in this chapter because yeah. I've turned Scott into mellow surfer dude because yeah he acts like one and it just made me happy okay. updates will slow since school goes back for me on Monday and I won't be able to stay in bed and write all day like I want to. Wooooo!
> 
> Comment and subscribe if ya dig it.
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“This is Ivy, Scott. She’s um…Isaac’s cousin.”_

After the discovery of the village they went their separate ways with promises to come back tomorrow. Everyone split off and headed out leaving a scent trail along the pathway so they could go back to it just as easily as they’d left. Mai disappeared with Zane, probably to figure out plans in the greenhouse. Tony went to set up tracking devices throughout the forest that would pick up the heat of their werewolf and set off. Everyone else went to rest up and get ready for the next day.

Stiles pushed open the door of the hotel and stripped down, not bothering with modesty, as he was too tired to care. Arabelle shrugged at him being naked and sprawled out under the covers before settling next to him with an excited glint in her eyes. Terra had gone ahead of them on foot and was already sprawled across the couch, her long limbs spilling over the sides. Stiles took one glance at the co-leader in such a childlike state and couldn’t withhold his snort.

“Stiles let me show you something.” She grinned and he just pushed out his hand with a grunt. She took it into her own and his vision blurred before it came into focus once again.

_He could hear groaning as the cart pushed on down the aisle with the children bouncing around excitedly. The aisle was crowded with children’s clothing and hats of all color. Manicured hands reached out to grab socks and panties off the racks and steered clear of the frilly tutus. Eyes zeroed in on the children and they were smiling as they looked around. They didn’t look any different from when he’d seen them so he figured the memory was recent. The range of toys had their eyes gone wide with amazement and want. Star spotted a rack of frilly pink dresses and nearly toppled over the whole cart trying to climb out. She squealed and hopped up repeatedly until she could reach one of the dresses. She tugged it down and held it up to her small frame with a wide grin,_

_“Papa said all princesses need a dress. I want this one. Please?” Star stared up with the most pathetic expression and her hands were folded in prayer. There’s a flash of Derek plucking a shredded red dress from Star’s toy box before the memory focuses once more._

_Laurie climbed down from the cart easily and shook her head whispering something to Star that made her eyes widen. They whispered back and forth for a moment before Star dropped the dress like it was poisonous. She mumbled a never mind and disappeared down the aisle within hearing range. Laurie’s lips quirked up into something that could only be referred to as a smirk, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and held out a hand, “You’re welcome.”_

Stiles returned from the memory and turned over onto his side to face Arabelle who was staring at him with sad eyes. He tried to smile, “Whose memory was that?”

She paused before answering her eyes fleeting over his face shyly as if she was ashamed, “Erica. She has a lot of nice ones if you want to see. There is some of Derek when he was-“

The mention of Derek once again caused his mind to go blank. The overwhelming emotions suddenly came crashing down and Stiles couldn’t force it away this time. The guilt sunk right into his gut and he wondered how things would have been if he hadn’t jetted out of town. Stiles took a breath and scooted closer, burying his face in her shoulder. Arabelle shifted and wrapped an arm over his bare back as the tears leaked into her shirt. She cursed herself silently and continued rubbing his back until the crying ceased. She fell so easily into the routine as she’d nursed a panicked Stiles to sleep so many times. It was one of the reasons they’d grown so close so quickly. Having someone cry on you was a definite way of bonding.

How she’d found him was because her magic was singing deep in her bones and she could tell someone was hurting. The strong signal sent her into a chaotic state and she raced to find the person responsible for such a strong reaction within her. Her gut led her to him where he had crashed into a tree and passed out against the airbag. She mustered enough magic to heal both him and the vehicle. He’d woken up and been startled to find a little blonde woman hovering over him. Stiles had warmed up to her so quickly since she’d been responsible for him even being alive at all. He could have died that night but someone had been on his side and led him straight to Arabelle.

She continued to stroke his back and he curled into her as if trying to hide from the world before falling asleep. Slowly she shifted until his head was moved from her shoulder and he moved away on his own

Stiles awoke to a screaming Arabelle and a flash of green that blinded him momentarily. When he finally opened his eyes and they stopped burning he groaned turning towards Arabelle who looked horrified. He followed her gaze to see a figure curled up on the floor. Slowly the figure came to and Stiles flicked the side lamp his mouth dropping open. At the foot of their bed lay a very naked woman who looked like she was struggling to open her eyes. Arabelle pressed her face into the sheets and groaned loudly. The woman finally opened her eyes and he recognized the baby blue puppy gaze he knew so well.

“I-Isaac?” Unaware of the change Isaac blinked and nodded climbing to her feet. She jumped when her hands met naked flesh and let out a very girlish scream when she glanced down. Arabelle groaned louder and slammed her fists against the comforter. Stiles could tell by her expression that she was close to tears. She hated the fact that even though her magic was so advanced and usually well controlled she could never be perfect and sometimes lost control. It was hard for her to accept the fact and Stiles could tell that changing Isaac into a girl would definitely take it’s toll.

Stiles tried not to let his gaze go anywhere but Isaac’s weirdly girly face. He failed and his eyes widened as he took it all in.

Isaac’s hair now fell to his shoulders in neat little ringlets and his eyes reminded Stiles of a deer. They were still big and blue but there was something endearing about the stare instead of pathetic. His hips widened out and chest at least three times bigger than before. Unsurprisingly, Isaac looked extremely attractive even as a girl and Stiles couldn’t deny that he would definitely date him or her. It was all jumbled in his head as he simply stared.

As a girl, he looked so soft and fragile reminding him vaguely of how Allison looked before she turned into the terminator. In the midst of Stiles’ staring a flush broke out across Isaac’s features. Arabelle whacked Stiles over the head with a shirt before tossing it to Isaac a shirt which she gratefully took. The height hadn’t changed much so the shirt barely covered her bottom but it was something.  Stiles cleared his throat and blinked,

“How in the he-?” she flinched and folded her hands in her lap, “He scared me and you know my magic gets out of control when I’m nervous. I’m really sorry Isaac but it should wear off….soon. I was under the influence of emotion that spell isn’t to be tampered with but it’s better than what I was trying to turn you into. You could be a rat, right now.”

Isaac’s eyes tripled in size, “So you’re saying I’m stuck like this? You can’t reverse it? Shit. How am I supposed to help with the pack if I’m a girl? I don’t even have any girl clothes.”

Stiles eyes widened and a smile spread over his face, “We’ll just have to do a little…shopping.” Isaac stared at him blankly a hand on her hip, “This is what I get for becoming a werewolf. I get boobs and a vagina. Wait a second..ow… Is that blood? What the hell? Stiles! I just wanted to tell you that I found something but Peter is sassy and-”  

“No need to explain and does anybody have a sponge or something for that….situation.”

“It’s called a tampon.”        

 

They pulled onto Jackson’s street and followed the hill to the long driveway before pulling into the modern home. He didn’t remember the last time he’d been here but it still looked fairly the same except not as dark and empty. It looked like someone was moving around upstairs and the porch light was on. Stiles parked in the driveway and let out a soft huff before turning towards Isaac with a finger over his lips. He’d already explained to Stiles that it would be way too embarrassing for him to tell the pack about his little mishap. He knew that he’d never hear the end of it.

“Hey Jackson!” He gave his best smile and leant against the doorway, “I need to see Lydia.” Jackson glanced over to Isaac who was shifting nervously by his side. Jackson’s eyes roamed her body before his eyes narrowed like he was trying to figure something out. Isaac is still clad in the t-shirt that falls like a really short mini dress and a denim jacket with some gym shoes. It’s an odd look and Stiles is pretty sure no girl in their right mind would wear it but it’s all they had. After a few moments of staring something in Jackson’s eyes changed and his posture shifted as if a gear had switched. He cocked a brow and played with the apple in his hands with a knowing smile. He nodded towards her his eyes trained in on Stiles,

“Who’s your friend?” Stiles’ eyes widened slightly before he caught himself and threw an arm over Isaac’s shoulder which was weird because he was usually at least 4 inches taller, “This is my cousin, Ivy. She’s British. Born and raised in the wet world of London. Booya!” Isaac put on a winning smile and nodded like she knew exactly what he was talking about. He hoped that Jackson wouldn’t notice the way both their hearts must be stuttering. She opened her mouth and spoke pulling off the British accent completely, “Nice to meet you, Jackson.”

Jackson still seemed unimpressed leaned in dangerously slowly and took a long sniff before he smirked deviously, “Mm…it’s nice to meet you, Ivy.” He snorted and bit into his apple slowly before turning and sauntering away, “I’ll get Lydia.”

Isaac stared after Jackson with an odd look on her face and Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized it was attraction. Isaac watched the movement of Jackson’s backside as he disappeared up the steps and Stiles shoved her. Isaac came back along and let out a chocked squawk like he’d been stepped on.

“Oh my god. I just- Jackson has a really nice ass. Why did I just think about that?” Isaac hunched over and T-shirt rose up slightly exposing the lace panties Arabelle had given to her. Stiles pulled it back down and looked around to make sure she hadn’t flashed any innocent neighbors. Isaac turned red and then Lydia was in front of them looking thoroughly pissed off. Her hair was disheveled and her skin was patched up with bruises. Stiles’ eyes widened when she lifted her arm and revealed scratch marks. She cocked a brow at his look and folded her arms,

“I was having a great time and I want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to interrupt me.” Stiles flinched at the tone feeling more scared of her than any Alpha, “My cousin _Ivy_ has a problem. H-She needs some tampons.”

Lydia turned and fully faced Isaac her eyes going impossibly wide, “Oh my god. What the hell? Isaac?” From somewhere in the house Jackson laughed and Isaac hunched over with a guttural groan that wasn’t lady-like at all.

“Yeah it’s me. I’m bleeding and I feel really weird so can I come in.” Lydia nodded and tugged her inside before closing the door. Stiles stared at the door in shock before he managed to compose himself and turn around. Lydia shouted a goodbye through a window and he huffed feeling slightly dejected. He hadn’t even managed to figure out what Isaac had found that he’d been so hurry to tell him. He turned and left feeling put out but worried. Isaac was still in his heart as a close person and it felt weird leaving him like that.

 

Stiles rammed his cart into the shelves for the third time and glared at the squealing tires. There was no way anyone could go around the store without noticing the horrid squeaking. All he wanted to do was go in and some sweet snacks but the rigged cart drew all attention to him. Several people had already come running as soon as they saw him coming up the aisle. A 5 minute trip had turned into a near 30 minute trip. Mrs. Hall almost had a heart attack when saw him and immediately burst into tears falling into his stunned arms a blubbering mess. She’d gone on for nearly 10 minutes before her husband finally hauled her away shooting him a look that he couldn’t place his finger on. He was glad most people pinned themselves to shameless staring instead of crying into his shirt.

Stiles reversed his cart and raced towards the ice cream aisle dodging crying children and the elderly. He turned sharply and banged right into someone else knocking him back a few steps. Allison reached over and grabbed his cart when he tried to take a detour around the corner. Her head tilted as she scrutinized him wondering how he had changed so quickly.

The bouncy curls she normally sported were gone and replaced with pin straight hair tucked back behind her ears. Her face that used to have a certain glow had paled and turned cold. Even those warm brown eyes that made you feel like giving her a big hug had gone black. It felt horrid to be face to face with someone who’d changed so much. Just like he had. The young woman who’d walked into school looking out of place, had grown up and turned into a killer.

“Stiles.” She finally spoke voice void of emotion, “Allison wonderful to see you. Now it’d be even better if you’d let me through.”

Allison stood up and exhaled dramatically her lip curling upwards in an expression her aunt often wore, “I just don’t get it Stiles. You were so weak and well you never really mattered much but the other night that accuracy was astounding really. I had no idea you knew how. Strength is a good look on you.” Stiles felt a crawling suspicion roll over him as he listened to her praises. This wasn’t the way a normal person would treat someone who’d shot them in the leg and killed their colleagues. Allison was far too calm and even her eyes were softer than normal. It was like she’d slipped into a daze driven by fascination.

“You could kill a werewolf on the spot.”

Stiles stared at her for a moment before the words really kicked in and he felt sick to his stomach. The glimpse of the Allison he knew had simply been an approval on his skills and wasn’t genuine. All she wanted was another puppet. The thought that the hopelessly in love Allison was gone forever made his heart ache for both her and Scott. Losing yourself was never good. Stiles should know. At 18 he’d gone through an identity crisis and dove head first into a mission, costing a werewolf his life. He’d never forgiven himself for what he’d done so for Allison to seem so cool and collected was unnatural.

“I mean the team you are with now could only go so far before your operation collapsed or someone more powerful destroyed it. It’s very simple really. We could squash you like a bug or you could expand with our help. I may have let you catch me off guard once but I can assure you it will never happen again. I won’t be shooting to injure next time you face me on the battlefield, I’ll be shooting to kill or you could take the offer. Think about it.”

Before Stiles could react she reversed and began walking past him. He sighed and called out, “What happened to you Allison?”

The young woman stilled and turned around her eyes narrowed into slits, “I’m not the Allison you know. Not at all Stiles but then again you aren’t the Stiles I know either. So I suppose we have a sort of understanding for what we’re going through. Did they break you, Stiles? Break you until you had no choice but to take off and leave everyone questioning. Is that why you never came back? The Sheriff’s kid turned runaway. What a headline, eh?” With that she discarded the empty basket and limped off, more effected by the words than it appeared.

Stiles turned and took a deep breath pushing away all the anxiety to focus on what he’d came there for. He grabbed the first three tubs of rocky road he could. The cashier gave him a look of sympathy when he cleaned out the box of King Twix bars and stomped out of the store. He pulled into a dead end on a dirt road and curled up in the back seat with his phone. Scott picked up on the fourth ring sounding wrecked,

“Stiles it’s three in the morning.”

“Your ex girlfriend just threatened me while simultaneously recruiting me.” He could hear covers rustling like Scott was sitting up and he heard a groan in the background, “I’m sorry about that but I was sleeping and this can wait-“

Stiles cut him off before he could finish, “You aren’t holding this off. What happened to her?” Scott sighed and there was a long stretch of silence before he spoke again, “I don’t know. Her dad caught us talking in the clearing. She was ready to give her another shot then she disappeared during the summer. Gone without a trace and when she came back it was like she was on a mission.”

“There was no room for anything in her life and she broke my heart. Called me an idiotic child and told me she was doing playing with nothing but a broken toy. It hurt so I ran and found myself. When I saw her again I didn’t feel a thing and neither did she. I can’t tell you how many times she’s threatened to kill me if I ever got in her way. She’s not Allison anymore. She’s just some girl.” Before Stiles could respond Scott hung up and Stiles was left with his own thoughts.

The tears came before anything else and the fact that his lock screen was Derek’s face didn’t help. Taking deep breaths didn’t stop the panic from closing and so he let it be. The tears came and he didn’t fight it. The young man cried for what he used to be and cried for all he was now. By the time the sun had risen he was cried out and sick from cleaning out three tubs of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. His muscles were stiff and his back hurt from being curled up in the backseat. He climbed up to the front and groaned into the steering wheel.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten so much.” Stiles flinched at the voice and turned to face Isaac who looked impossibly smug in his girlish figure. Even clad in a skirt and a low cut blouse he still managed to sit like a man.

“You can’t just act like this with the way you are. It’s not the same.” A flicker of hurt fleeted over Isaac’s face before a flush dusted over her cheeks. Before Stiles could apologize for putting that expression on his face his face was hurtling towards the dashboard. The pain came before anything and he vaguely remembered how Derek had done the same thing and it hadn’t hurt half as bad. Hissing he reeled back and laid back against the head rest. Isaac was still seething but concern had filled most of the anger in his eyes.

“That was an inexcusable comment. What’s that supposed to mean, huh Stiles? Now I understand all these girls being all crazy over feminism. You’re such an ass! Waltzing back here like you own it. I don’t need you to create boundaries for me. I’m just as capable now as I was before.” 

Stiles stared at her in shock the pain momentarily gone because of him trying to process all that was just said. She jumped out of the car and hobbled a few steps wincing every time before she turned back to get in the car. The silence stretched on after she slammed the door and turned to scowl at him. The emotions in her eyes were constantly changing as she stared back, anger deflating. Obviously, her hormones were in overdrive because of the change. She huffed, finally, and sat back in the seat mumbling an apology.

“It’s just that you are really not the person to be talking to me about this. You just left. The only reason I came to you last night was because Peter locked himself in the basement and refused to come out. I can’t go now because I’m in serious pain. I need some pain medicine and I’m pretty sure I need to change my ta-tam-“Stiles held up a hand and nodded not wanting to hear the details of the latters’ body. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the convenience store hoping they wouldn’t run into anyone they knew. They split up and Stiles went to go get some chocolate covered pretzels because that’s what Mai ate her time of the month. As he was grabbing them off the shelf he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Hey! I was just about to come and see you. I’m sorry about last night.” Stiles nodded having fully understood the emotions Scott was feeling when he hung up on Stiles. Bringing up your first love was enough to get anyone upset so he didn’t blame him.

“It’s cool man, how about we-“ Stiles trailed off as he noticed Scott was no longer looking at him intently but instead staring off behind him with that love struck expression on his face. He heard Isaac call to him and turned to see her holding two different types of pads. She looked oddly confused and ignored Scott as she turned to Stiles immediately rambling off in the practiced accent.

“I’ve never used this kind so I don’t know whether to get regular thin or super absorbent. It says to check your flow and I don’t know what that means.” Stiles stared blankly at the two neon colored packages before pointing to the super absorbent. She nodded and stuffed the other on a random shelf before turning to Scott like she was surprised.

“Oh wow, didn’t see you there.” Scott grinned but didn’t say anything and Stiles looked in between the two of them with an exasperated expression. Scott looked love struck and Isaac looked very confused by Scott’s staring.

“This is Ivy, Scott. She’s um…Isaac’s cousin.”

Scott nodded silently and rubbed the back of his neck finally coming to his senses, “Hi. I’m uh Scott. I didn’t know Isaac had any family.” He shoved out a hand and she took it delicately trying to act as unmanly as possible. He smiled and she couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her features. Stiles stared at them slightly dumbfounded. Isaac was slightly taller than Scott even as a girl but Scott didn’t seem to mind as he continued to smile goofily with that look in his eyes.

“Alright, um well you guys are getting along fabulously but Ivy needs to go do something. Say bye Ivy.” She waved and they walked away from a disappointed Scott to go pay for the stuff. During the ride to the sight, Isaac was silent except for the crunch of pretzels.

“You know Scott didn’t know that was you, right? He was totally in love.” Isaac looked at him sharply and frowned, “He was being Scott. He’s always like that.” Stiles snorted and shrugged turning onto the dirt road until they hit a dead end. They got out and walked a few miles to the same broken ruins they’d been  at before. Isaac gestures for him to follow behind him and they walked into the shell of a home.

“There were fresh scents through here and they stop here as well so I thought that might be valuable. They were all werewolves and I could smell out a hint of Derek. He’s here somewhere.”

The look that Isaac’s girlish features had adopted was simply elated and Stiles didn’t want to be the person to steal that away. It was the first time he’d seen Isaac smile since he’d arrived and the fact that it was over the possibility of finding Derek definitely said something. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to voice his thoughts of how he knew that this little catch of a scent was really nothing. They couldn’t abandon everything for a glimpse of hope that Isaac had dug up. Stiles knew better than to let his feelings get the best of him when the odds were against him. It was hard to imagine that the Isaac he’d seen cringe away from Derek slightly when he walked into the room was the same one nearly crying over the slim possibility that they were getting close to finding out the truth.

“So, you’ve grown close to Derek?”  When Isaac met his gaze her eyes glowed light amber that flickered in and out, “He’s my anchor.” Isaac finally said head bowed and Stiles can hear the break in his voice.

“Since when?”

“That’s none of your business. I can see you don’t believe me so you can take me back.”

“Isaac it’s not that I don’t it’s just…” the words die in his throat as he spots something large and black looming in the doorway behind Isaac who looks completely oblivious.

 

Aislin came in the night when Derek was barely conscious his will to fight shown on the claw marks littered across the rock walls. The single candle still held it’s light when she leaned over and took his bloodied hands in her grasp. He stays stock still as she whispers to him things he cannot understand. The clawing anxiety is still bubbling below the surface. He’d lost control before and the wolf has broken free trying to find every possible way out.

“We have to get you cleaned up. You smell like death.” She helped him to his feet and despite the fact that he had healed his body still screamed with every step. She helped him into the darkness and opened up a latch on the floor before helping him down the rocky stairs. His eyes were assaulted with the most light he’d seen in ages. Torches lit up the halls and the fire made him choke on his breath. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he could Aislin whimpering from the claws suddenly embedded in her skin.

“Please.” The broken plea awakened him from the haze and he relaxed claws retracting. They made their way down the winding tunnel and people stared as she helped him past. They came to two pathways and she led him into an even larger underground hive. The gaping holes in the walls loomed over like they could swallow you whole at any minute. In the middle of the circle of doorways with faces peeking out is a pit that has no end. Derek shivers as she leads him away from the pit and to a lighter room filled with candle light and a pool of water. She hands him a soap that smells homemade and turns away as he removes the bloody clothes and steps into the freezing water. The temperature is shocking but he keeps his lips firmly pursued and gives nothing away. The last thing he wants is for her to hear him whimpering like a pathetic child.

“This is the boy.” He heard a voice ask as he washed up facing away from the voices. Derek turned and stared at the source of the voice to see a tall lean woman with raven hair cascading down her back staring at him. Her eyes were a cold gray and completely unforgiving but her mouth quirked up slightly in a sort of half smile. She didn’t shy away from his stare she just cocked a brow and stepped closer to the rocks before dropping to her knees.

“He’s cute.” She spoke to Aislin with a feral grin before her eyes slid back to his. With her aura spilling smugness all around she spoke once more, “You know he’s going to tear you apart, right? Rip it all from you and leave you bare.” Her smile is cruel but her eyes are dead and void of any type of emotion, “You don’t know that.” Aislin cuts in quickly stepping in front of the young girl. The fierceness in their glowing eyes made Derek feel like he was watching bickering sisters. Amah takes a moment and shakes her head laughing dryly before sitting on the edge of the rocks her fingers dipped in the water.

“I would lift my skirts and show you but I wouldn’t do that, _Aislin_. You of all people should understand.” Amah left the room without another word her hair whipping around to settle at her back. In that moment she reminded him of Laura who’d been confident and fiery. Laura had been so strong opinionated and wasn’t afraid to share those opinions. All the things he’d loved about her and he had no choice but to have respect for the young, broken girl.

“I’m sorry Amah can be a bit hard to get used to. She’s one of the most open women in the….” She seemed to be at lost for words, “Well you shouldn’t worry about her words. You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”

Derek stayed silent for a moment, the only sounds being the water lapping against. Aislin reached into the water and moved her hand around until it rippled in the darkness, “You really shouldn’t worry.”

Derek laughed bitterly, “But she wasn’t lying. He’s going to kill me and I’ll never see my children again.”

Aislin was silent after that and he washed quickly then stepped from the water then straight into the cloth from Aislin held in her hands. She draped it over his lower half and placed his clothes under her free arm. Derek could smell the guilt radiating off of her and suddenly felt disgusted. Her promises felt empty and he realized that if he ever planned on getting out he’d have to do it on his own. They passed Amah on the way out and she gave him a look which he returned with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profoundly for this wait. I was without a computer for a long while and could not upload the chapter I'd been working on from my phone. I hope that you have stayed with me and not grown too agitated with my lack of update. I love you all dearly and hope you enjoy this chapter. Wooh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Papa ‘ays I can’t talk to ‘trangers.” The young woman seemed offended and for a moment her face of innocence slipped into a sneer, “Well I’m not bad.”_
> 
> _“You ‘mell funny. I’m gonna tell!” Leo went to run but she pulled out a lollipop that smelled like cherries and he stopped in his tracks, “I’m Ally. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Leo stepped forward and held his hand out but his eyes stayed guarded._
> 
> _“Thank you.” He kept his hand outstretched and Ally pulled her hand back, “If you come back tomorrow you can have this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my notes this time if you usually don't. I'd like some opinions.

The Hale household was bustling with vibrant energy of the blissfully naïve. The children lay piled up distracted by cartoons and mindless storylines. No one had spoken of Derek and no one seemed inclined to do so. Melissa kept them distracted and they went along with the things told to them. Everyone knew time was ticking and soon they would question ‘ _When will Papa be back?_ ’ or ‘ _I miss Papa_ ’ and then everything would come crashing down. They didn’t want to have to explain kidnapping and all of that to a bunch of four year olds. So the group agreed to keep the topics at bay and give away no worries. The worst possible thing would be to have a bunch of worried children scrounging through the woods for their lost Papa.

Melissa sighed and leaned her head against her hand as she watched as the twins solved yet another mystery. The children sat completely engrossed in Maya and Miguel’s adventures. Sometimes they would yell out random Spanish words that would make the nurse snort in amusement. She looked over to see Leo and Star interacting with the TV whilst Laurie was facing the wall looking completely disconnected. Melissa furrowed her brow suddenly remembering when Scott would do that as a young child when something was eating at him. She rose from the couch and circled around the back tapping her finger against her shoulder. When Laurie finally looked up slightly Melissa gestured for her to take her hand.

With her head bowed, Laurie climbed over the back of the couch and took Melissa’s hand. Melissa led her to the old wooden table and sat her in the chair opposite of her. Laurie still didn’t look up even as they sat at the table.

“Baby girl.” Laurie looked up reluctantly her green eyes lacked the vibrancy they usually held. Her gaze was sad as she stared up at the woman with knowledge beyond her years, “Where’s Papa?” Melissa froze the words getting caught in her throat. She sighed and looked down, “You want me to tell it to you straight, baby girl?”

Laurie eyed her with calculated interest as she smelled the different emotions wafting off her and nodded slowly, “Yes, ma’am.” Melissa smiled at the mannerisms she’d gained from Derek teachings and placed against her hair stroking it comfortingly.

“Your father is somewhere out there and we’re looking for him. He went away but he hasn’t come back yet so we’re worried about him. We’ve got the best people out there looking for him though. We didn’t tell you little ones because we’ve been working our best to try and bring him home.” Laurie nodded her eyes growing glassy, “I want my Papa.” The raven haired child sniffled and pulled her knees up to her chest. Melissa smiled sadly and nodded continuing to stroke her hair. Laurie didn’t cry she simply offered a wobbly smile after the sniffling ceased.

“I want to ‘elp.” Melissa smiled warmly and kissed her forehead, “Of course honey. Go tell the little munchkins I’m about to make lunch.” Laurie nodded and raced off into the living room as if someone was going to take the special job from her. With a light snort, Melissa stood and went over to make the grilled cheese sandwiches on the grill. The leftover tomato soup from last night was also placed into bowls and heated up while the grilled worked the bread to a crispy brown.

Erica stumbled as the nurse was plating the food and sighed relieved. Melissa took in her appearance with a raised brow before shaking her head. Her hair was fanned out like a lion’s mane or a lightning strike victim and Melissa could see the purple bruises from lack of sleep blooming under her eyes. The radiant Erica Reyes was replaced with a tired replica in her place.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when I’m headed to work.” With a mumbled thanks, she stumbled out of the room presumably to fall back into to bed with Boyd and Isaac who she hadn’t seen this morning. After a few moment of letting them cool the triplets piled into seats and scarfed the food down. The way they ate it was like they hadn’t been fed in weeks.

Leo finished first and hopped up from the table with a triumphant smile, “May I go out’ide?” Melissa nodded and opened up the kitchen curtains so she could keep an eye on the yard if need be, “Just stay where I can see you, alright?”

Leo nodded enthusiastically then ran to the back door so fast that he was practically a blur. Melissa snorted and went back to cleaning off the counter keeping her eye on the young boy. Leo rolled around in the scattered leaves happily and yelled out. He jumped, flipped, and ran about without fear. He was the most adventurous four year old that Melissa had ever looked after even when she had babysat on weekends as a teenager there hadn’t been a child like Leo. The doorbell rang and Melissa called out for the person to wait as she finished the last of the dishes. Melissa walked to the front door and greeted Danny who looked at ease compared to the rest of them. Danny began to chat her up about his job and asking questions about the last few days. She drove straight into the conversation and was completely unaware of Leo who was making his way past the blanket of trees.

Leo furrowed his brow and followed the clicking noise his eyes scanning the trees. He saw a bunny and got distracted by running after it, momentarily forgetting about the clicking noise until it began to get closer. He ran towards the noise and jumped when he was met with a sight of a woman dressed in black. He backed away and went to run but she stepped forward with a smile on her face that made him stay in place. The woman tucked a piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and smiled at Leo again but her eyes remained cold, “Hello, Leo.”

“Papa ‘ays I can’t talk to ‘trangers.” The young woman seemed offended and for a moment her face of innocence slipped into a sneer, “Well I’m not bad.”

“You ‘mell funny. I’m gonna tell!” Leo went to run but she pulled out a lollipop that smelled like cherries and he stopped in his tracks, “I’m Ally. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Leo stepped forward and held his hand out but his eyes stayed guarded.

“Thank you.” He kept his hand outstretched and Ally pulled her hand back, “If you come back tomorrow you can have this.”

Leo shrugged and snatched the lollipop before taking off for his house. The young woman went to sprint after him but a hand held her back and she stared at the person her eye threatening to twitch, “You that little twit get away.” Her partner snorted and squeezed her shoulder, “He’ll be back and even if he isn’t you will still get him or we won’t hold up our end of the deal. You’ll never see your father again.” She shoved the man’s shoulder and stomped away from the man. His laughter followed her and she turned back raising her crossbow ready to fire off a shot when she thought against it and sighed dejectedly.

Allison stood in the forest for a long time before she deemed it safe to pull out her phone. Her grandfather’s crackly voice answered and she could hear his coughing growing worse, “Is it in motion?” Allison nodded and glances at the Hale house which was lit up in the wake of dusk, “I’ll take care of everything, grandfather.”

 

Stiles pulled out his gun on reflex and pointed at the looming standing behind Isaac. The smell had already reached Isaac long before but he’d ignored it thinking it was simply another smell mixing in with the smells already there. When Stiles let out a distressed yell Isaac immediately shifted and where she stood before was a caramel colored wolf snarling at Stiles’ feet. Stiles shot at it but it dodged easily breaking into the small cottage with a roar starting forward in attack mode. Isaac lunged and latched onto the Alpha’s arm with his teeth but with a few swings of the beast’s massive arms he was across the room in a crumpled heap. Stiles stared in horror as the beast rose to its full height and the light from the shattered window shined right on it. In the light it wasn’t simply a shadow lurking in the back. It was as large as Peter was in his Alpha form with raging red eyes and fangs concentrated with saliva. The anger in its eyes was apparent and Stiles couldn’t help the fear that bubbled in his stomach.

_Focus Stilinski._

Stiles bit his lip and leveled the gun remembering all of the times Gustavo had went over focusing in tough situations.

_“Again.”_

_Stiles huffed and stared up at the sky that was beginning to darken. He’d been in the hot Texas sun all day and he was sure that he had burns on top of burns no matter how much sunscreen he’d slapped on in the morning. His pills had finally run out and he was shaking all over. Every fiber of his body was thrumming with energy and he was sure he looked terrible since he’d begun to have withdrawals. It turned out that getting prescription medication off the grid proved to be a lot harder than in the movies which meant that sometimes he would have to go without it. At first he said fine but now the consequences were finally catching up with him_

_Stiles raised his hand and stared at the bag of flour across the clearing. His mind was finally beginning to wire down when he got distracted by how close Gustavo had suddenly become. Gustavo stood beside him whistling softly and he simply could not concentrate on keeping his hand steady with the rustling of the grass and him whistling at the same time. Gustavo leaned over to whisper words of an encouragement but it only made things worse. The words made him remember how much Gustavo needed him to be able to do this which made the anxiety flare in his chest suddenly making it hard to breath. His hand began shaking violently as he tried his best to focus and not have a panic attack. Abruptly, he dropped the gun and stepped away dropping to the ground hands gripping the blades as he struggled to get a grip._

_“I can’t do this. My hand won’t even stop shaking. How am I supposed to hit that stupid bag of flour without a steady hand. I can’t think Gustavo and my head hurts. I’m hot and sweaty. I want to go to sleep but I can’t because I can’t stop thinking and even if I could you’d want me shooting out here. This is completely hopeless. I need the medicine. I’m weak this way.”_

_Gustavo snorted and ran a hand through his slick black hair. His dark eyes concentrated on Stiles who was still tugging up patches of grass around him and began to laugh. A full out guttural belly laugh that had him hunched over slightly._ _Stiles chose that moment to stare up at him owlishly and Gustavo laughed again., “That’s pretty ironic, y’know, because I could’ve sworn you ran away from home for that very same reason.”_

_Stiles looked up at Gustavo his anxiety dissipating and it turned into shame, “I guess I’m pathetic no matter what.” Gustavo shoved the gun against his chest and urged him to try again. With a detached shrug, he stood and pointed the gun at his target. Before he could take the shot hands came down on his shoulders softly and it calmed him for a moment._

_“Relajarse, hermano.”_

_And he fired. He missed it by an inch but it didn’t matter because Gustavo was smiling and clapping on the back like he was the best guy in the world and for a moment he believed._

Stiles breathed out and nodded once firing off once at its shoulder to leave it distracted. The Alpha roared and pawed at its shoulder. Stiles quickly pressed the emergency button on the pager he kept to alert his team and kept his eyes on the beast. Thinking of no other option he switched to his taser and shot out a rope of electricity that wrapped itself around the beast. Convulsing wildly, it landed in a heap on the ground twitching and whimpering. It fought against the electric shocks and began to crawl over to where Stiles stood with much effort. Stiles approached stealthily and shot another rope out watching as the beast shrunk down and the fur disappeared. Now in its place lay a tan man with long brown hair in a braid down his back. Isaac in wolf form walked over snuffling at his paw and lifted the unconscious man onto his back.

“Thank you.” Their eyes met and Isaac cocked his head like he was irritated by Stiles. He pranced off to the car and nudged the body into the backseat through the window. Stiles almost felt bad for the burns across the man’s chest but then he remembered that he’d just tried to kill them and didn’t feel so sorry after that. Isaac hopped into the front seat and continued to lick at invisible wounds on his side. Stiles got in and drove quickly hoping that his team would have enough sense to follow after him. The car phone began to ring just as he was thinking of his team and he answered quickly, “Arabelle?” A male voice snorted but he could hear the worry even through that small noise,

“Guess again, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed relieved, “James.” He could hear the slayer’s smile through the receiver, “Mai, Zane, Arabelle, and Selena are here as well. We’re trailing behind you right now and we’ll keep following to the Hale house.” Instinctively, Stiles glanced into the rearview mirror to see a black van following him and he nodded slowly, “I see you.”

He could hear someone speaking in the background and suddenly there was screaming, “There’s an Alpha tailing us. Nope that’s two, bloody fucking hell. Shoot the bitch!” Stiles sped up and glanced into the backseat where the man was still asleep. Isaac sat up and looked meaningfully at Stiles, her wolfish eyes glassy, then jumped out the window and ran into the woods. Stiles yelled after the wolf and cursed as he watched the Alpha’s take after her. He could still hear yelling through the phone and he hit the steering wheel repeatedly.

They pulled up at the Hale house and ran in like a bunch of rapid dogs with Stiles having a werewolf perched on his shoulder. Melissa McCall opened the door and he stumbled in dropping the man on the floor. A surprised noise came from above him and Stiles looked up to see Danny staring down at the man. Stiles stepped away from him and urged them to stand by the doors to keep watch. Melissa took the children outside before they could come back into the living room and see the man sprawled across the floor. Mai stayed inside and twirled her knife like she always does when she’s nervous and doesn’t know what to do.

At the same time that they’d left to keep watch, the pack came bounding down the steps minus Lydia and Jackson. Peter stared at the man on his floor with interest and whispered something to Erica which had her nodding. Stiles watched as they placed him in a chair and tied him up so he is practically immobile. They even tied his feet to the chair with chains. No one even went to ask what happened because they were all too focused on the Alpha who was beginning to wake up. Mai readied her knife and when he opened his eyes they were all silent all posed to attack.

The first thing he did when he awoke was meet all their stares evenly. His eyes had them all on edge by the way they stayed so calm yet looked so dangerous. His eyes were a bright blue and they had an icy glaze that reminded Stiles of the way the lake froze over up in Toronto. His icy blue stare contrasted sharply with the pigment of his skin and they knew he could tell he was being sized up. He smirked and flexed against the chains leaning back with a relaxed look in his eyes.

“What’s your name?” Erica was the first to ask a question and everyone stiffened when he rolled his neck eyes flashing crimson for a brief second, “My name is Amar, pleased to meet you. You’d be E _ri_ ca, correct?” His accent held an almost exotic twang to it and Erica grew intrigued by it unconsciously moving closer to him, “Yes and how would you know that?”

He sighed in an almost relieved way and tilted his head, “I know all of your names. My leader told me them, well forced them into my mind is more accurate but it makes no difference. I know of all of you.” His eyes ran over all the faces until he met Danny’s and he stopped his eyes searching the obviously embarrassed Danny’s face, “Except for yours…I don’t recognize you.”

Danny looked away and shrugged, “I’m-“ Erica held up a hand and shook her head making Amar’s face contort in annoyance, “I want him to ask me the questions.”

Erica shook her head even when Peter tried to get a word in which made the Alpha huff angrily, “You will answer the questions from whoever wants to ask them or we will kill you.”

Amar laughed and it shocked them all, “You will kill me?” Amar snorted once more and shook his head a harsh edge to his voice, “Fine then, go ahead and kill me. I’d do better dead than stuck where I came from but if you did that then you wouldn’t be able to find your leader. “ They all flinched at the mention of Derek and Erica backed off gesturing to Danny. Amar watched Danny as he pulled up a chair and sat down with his back to his fellow pack members. Stiles leaned forward and whispered a question into Danny’s ear which he immediately asked,

“Why did you attack Stiles and Isaac?” Amar blinked and shrugged, “I was not in control. I was on watch and my wolf is led by my leader’s command. My wolf does what my leader wishes and it doesn’t like strangers or other wolves.”

Before Danny could ask any more questions Arabelle fell to the ground convulsing like she was having a seizure and Erica was the first one at her side holding her head as Stiles held down her arms. Stiles looked up at Erica and she nodded not needing aany words to be spoken. Arabelle yelled until her voice went hoarse and her face turned purple.Erica forced her head up and pinched her nose forcing her to breathe, “Breathe.”

Arabelle gasped and wheezed for air as her hand reached out to grasp Stiles’. He took it immediately and froze as he was hit with images. The images were sharp and blinding until they went dim and he could see clearly. There were wolves fighting and Stiles could see one out of the three was Isaac who seemed to be doing fine. He was dodging attacks and getting in some good swipes. Then one of the wolves came up and caught him by the neck with his teeth. With one snap of his jaw Isaac went limp and Stiles choked as he came back from the haze the vision put him under. Somewhere in the midst Peter had also grabbed onto her hand and was now staring at Stiles with an oddly blank expression.

“Isaac is dead.” He announced loudly. Everyone gaped, including Stiles. There was no time to explain or anything or even look into it, Peter had ripped the band aid off and flicked it into the unsuspected child’s face. Erica dropped Arabelle’s head with a low choked sound. Without a word she stood and left slamming the front door behind her and probably going off into the woods. Seconds later they heard a long howl and Boyd excused himself to run after her. Everyone else stayed put despite the fact that they all looked like they’d rather be where Erica is.

Stiles swallowed when no one spoke, “We don’t know that. Werewolves don’t die that easily.” Peter snarled and shoved a clawed hand into his chest. Stiles eyed it but his eyes held no fear because Peter was hurting and he wouldn’t hurt Stiles even like this. After a while his fangs elongated and he spit out venom between them, “You question what you’ve seen?”

Stiles flinched and glanced down at Arabelle who had gone stock still her eyes still glassed over. He pet her hair but she showed no signs of moving, “If we did that then why haven’t we assumed Derek to be dead as well. There is evidence pointing that just the same as here. Why can’t we give Isaac the same chance? He deserves that.”

“I saw-“ “But you didn’t feel. Don’t’ you think you would have felt your pack member die? You’re all interconnected. We have to take everything we can. You can’t afford to give up on anyone.”

They were all too engrossed to hear the sound of little feet coming into the house to listen to them speaking. Peter sagged in response and dropped his hand with a long sigh, “Stiles, we all understand that you’d like to help. It’s appreciated but we have to begin to accept the possibility that they might be dead. You cannot use us as an outlet to make up for lost time. This will not make it all go away.

Stiles flinched, “I’m not trying to say that it will but you need to accept that until I see a body dead or alive I will not stop. You can’t just make the decision and say Derek is dead because he isn’t.”

Stiles voice had risen to a point where it was almost challenging and the Alpha backed off with a shake of his head. Stiles could see the defeat written across his face but he would not willingly subject himself to those same feelings. He turned back to Arabelle who still hadn’t moved and began to hum softly as he kept squeezing her hand hoping that whatever she was seeing wasn’t as terrible as before.  They were interrupted by the loud crying and screaming coming from outside.

“Danny, keep an eye on him. Don’t let him take off.” Stiles gestured for James to watch over Arabelle as he went outside to see what was wrong. Peter trailed behind him and Stiles furrowed his brow at Star who was near hysterics as she struggled against Melissa. Stiles cursed as he realized both Erica and Lydia weren’t present and he’d never witnessed a child throw a tantrum. Stiles ran over just as little claws started to reveal themselves and Star accidentally swiped Melissa’s arm as she squirmed.

“Ow!”

Stiles raced over and crouched down in front of a struggling Star just as Melissa let her go to inspect her arm. A thin jagged cut ran up the side and Stiles instantly felt slightly better knowing it wasn’t anything she had to get stitches for. He grabbed onto Star who still cried and tried to squirm away and just breathed slowly trying to gravitate the calm over to her. Slowly she resorted to sniffling and squirming feebly against his hold. Star’s eyes still faded from blue to brown as she began to calm down slowly which showed she wasn’t in control.Stiles breathed out and rubbed her shoulder like his mother used to do when he’d get to out of control.

“Star.” She glanced up her eyes teary and he softened slightly, “What’s wrong?” She started to cry again and he pulled her forward slightly so she could be lay her head against his shoulder. In between little sobs she managed to speak, “You said Papa is dead. I hear- I heard you say it.” Stiles stared over at Peter who now looked as if he wanted to revert into himself and bit his lip.

“I didn’t mean that. Your just said something that made me upset so I said that. Just like how you got upset and hurt Miss Melissa, right?”

Star looked horrified when she pulled from his shoulder and stared over at Melissa who was now being looked over by Peter who seemed far too happy to do so. Star ran over as if completely forgetting why she was upset and grabbed Melissa’s hand tugging it a few times. When Melissa looked down and saw the little girl staring at her hopefully, she melted.

“I’m sorry Aunt Mel’ssa.” Melissa smiled and shrugged, “It’s okay but you can’t hit and scratch people like that.” Star nodded vigorously then held out her hand and Melissa leaned down and held out her arm. Star reached over and mumbled something about booboo’s before kissing it lightly watching as the cut healed up like magic right before her eyes.

“What was that?” Melissa choked out staring owlishly at her, “Papa, said kisses make all booboos disappear. I made it disappear.”

 

Derek heard the latch being opened and rolled over not wanting to know who lurked at the doorway. His heart thumped in his chest as he though to the possibility that it could be the leader and he could be here to take him as promised. He shook away the thought and tried to settle into a form of sleep so whoever came in wouldn’t bother him. He hoped it wasn’t Aislin since he couldn’t bear the sight of the woman he’d come quickly to trust. The door was thrown up and he could hear the slam of wood against rock and he flinched. A groan sounded and a thump as he waited for the door to slam closed. Once it did he relaxed and sniffed out.

The scent of blood awoke him from his state and he turned over sharply squinting in the darkness to see a young woman lying there looking dead. Her clothes were tattered and blood was smeared over them. He scooted over and grabbed the flashlight Aislin had snuck under his furs while he was sleeping during the days he accepted no help from her. The young woman smelled like death and he couldn’t help but reach out touch her to see if she was still living. She flinched away from the touch and convulsed spitting black liquid onto the cave floor. She collapsed back and he could see her wounds slowly healing themselves after the black liquid spilling from her mouth stopped flowing.

He shined the flashlight on the young girl and nudged her slightly until her eyes fluttered open. They stared for a few moment and then he had an armful of a hysterical werewolf. The black goo smeared onto his shoulder and he felt himself relaxing despite the disgust he couldn’t help but feel. He dropped the flashlight and it rolled into the cave. He couldn’t make out what the woman was saying so he just relaxed and rubbed her shoulders hoping that she wouldn’t cry for long and could explain who she was. She continued to cry and cling to him and slowly the scent of sadness was replaced with relief and he was hit with the very distinct scent of love. The unique combination of pine and cinnamon hits Derek’s nose and his eyes snap open. He can feel the connection thrumming inside of him now that he is fully aware and sure that the woman in his arms is Isaac.

“Isaac?”

The woman pulled away and he was shocked by the mirror image sitting in front of him. The young woman swallowed and a shaky smile graced her lips making every doubt leave his mind. Although the woman had fuller lips and eyes that had a feminine aura it was no doubt the beta he’d first come to take care of. Derek felt the moisture gathering up in his eyes and he pulled her close once again. Isaac curled into his lap and she sniffed.

“I th-thought you were dead. Peter kept saying that we needed to accept the possibility. He was so broken up and Erica wouldn’t stop crying. I- jus- fuck Derek.” Isaac broke into heaving sobs and Derek could feel claws digging into his skin but he could care less. All he cared about was the fact that he had someone familiar and someone who loved him back in his arms. He had so many questions and he knew that Isaac would answer them but now wasn’t the time. Now he could enjoy the fact that he finally could have a real chance at getting out of this place. He could imagine all the ways he could work with him to make their way from this place. He’d already seen a way and all they had to do was get away to find it.

“Missed you.” Isaac mumbled after a while the higher pitch throwing Derek off slightly as he responded slowly, “I thought you guys wouldn’t find me.” Isaac pulled away and shook her head with a determined look on her face, “I wouldn’t have stopped until I had.”

As they continued to hold each other and feel the relief spreading through them they were unaware of the eyes on them through the walls and oblivious to the sound of a latch closing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I hope you like it. Comment and all that jazz but today I have something else. But I also have a question as far as another story that I'm going to post.
> 
> I have a Scisaac Band AU where Scott is in a band and Isaac is just abiding by his twin's wishes to spend time together. They end up at a concert for a band called The Teen Wolves and chemistry explodes between Scott and Isaac. Yes.
> 
> or
> 
> I have an idea for a Nerd Derek fic where Derek is like Erica in terms of confidence. I was thinking of making him adopted by the Argents and they've surpressed his wolf so long that he's practically human and Erica swoops in as his fairy godmother and teaches him the ropes in turn exposes him to his realllll heritage. All of this happens because he overhears his _crushhh_ going along with some nasty things said about him soooo he wants to prove himself or something. Oh and everyone would be the same age so Dereekkkk is a sophmore when the things are said but a junior when he returns to high school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Isaac wheezed out a laugh and sniffed, “Sh-She was smart—even then.” Derek nodded and pushed the matted curls away from the young betas face.  
> _
> 
> _“I know. Well what about when you defended me to Scott after Stiles left and he blamed it on us. No one knew that you could be so…powerful. I’d never seen you look so fierce. You’re strong Isaac. Very strong and you don’t even know it. We will get out and it won’t be long.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINNGGG: So this is a chapter that if you are bothered by rape then you should probably skip the part after he's given the tea. Thank you.

“Please, tell me you aren’t serious.” Isaac mumbled into the furs as Derek leaned over him worrying over the long gashes along his side. Derek’s parental instinct had kicked in shortly after Isaac had calmed down from her crying fest and they’d side stepped the topic of why Isaac was a girl.  Isaac had quickly shifted from crying to moaning in pain making Derek realize that during their embrace an unhealthy amount of blood had been transferred onto his skin. Worry winning over curiosity he’d carried Isaac over and made him splay over the fur laid on the cave ground. Derek took a few long moment to wipe away the blood with one of the wet towels Aislin had left behind after she’d taken him to bathe and Isaac kept hissing despite the best of effort to stay silent. As the scent of blood faded Derek was beginning to smell unknown scent spread all over Isaac that made his wolf howl inside his chest. Then he could pick up the faint smell of Star and immediately relaxed tears gathering in the corners of his house.

Isaac lay still when the first few tears hit her back and shifted trying not to let on that she knew all that was going on. She let Derek lick the wounds until they’re numb and she feels them beginning to knit together when Derek finally gets off with a final huff at the new skin.

“I don’t know how to get out of here. That’s not a joke.” Isaac groans again and pokes the unblemished skin on her side, “Well have you been out of this room.”

Derek nods and remembers the looming holes in the walls, “We’re far underground. They had all these holes that I guess were rooms and I think they are still digging because i-it was a pit. I have seen no light.” Isaac sniffs at the fur and sits up, “Well we’ve got to find it.”

Derek sniffs and changes the subject, “How are Star and Leo?” Isaac looked up and the soft feminine gaze shocked Derek for a moment and made his heart constrict at how much it reminded him of Laura right after the fire happened and the fire in her eyes was absent. Isaac is silent for a few more moments before she speaks, “They’re naïve. They just think you’re out of town for a while. They’ve been kept busy.”

Derek nods and imagines Star smiling up at him with an overly eager glint in her eyes, “Laurie?” Isaac froze and Derek picked up on the slight stutter of his heartbeat as he forced himself to breath, “Laurie is too smart for her own good. Right when we told them she was the first to give me the look that knew that she didn’t believe it. I’m scared for her. I don’t want her mixed up in this.”

Derek nods at the words, not as surprised as he should be and lays on his side staring blankly at the wall. Isaac’s breathing picks up after a moment of silence and then suddenly she’s across the way. Derek watches as she scratches at the walls and beats on them searching for any hollow spots. The solid rock shuddered under the force of her punches but Derek couldn’t find the will to stop her. Isaac continued to kick and punch at the walls chipping away bits and pieces of rock but revealing nothing but more rock. She collapsed after a while and cried no longer the introverted young man he’d met who’d barely show any emotion. Isaac was no longer afraid. Derek watched the wheels begin to turn when the cries died down and the silence was filled with a steady heartbeat.

“There’s got to be some sort of opening or something. There’s no way it’s just shut in like this.” Isaac once again stood flashlight in hand and jammed it against the cave wall but to no avail. The sound of the metal crunching made Derek flinch and he turned away as the pounding continued. Isaac continued to run around trying to find some fault in the cave but found none. Derek began to hum softly as Isaac’s anxiety began to transfer onto him. Isaac was verging on a panic attack. The flashes of a freezer door being shut with a bang and glimpses of the look of raw rage in father’s eyes as he yelled at him for breaking one of the too heavy dishes.  Isaac wasn’t sure how long it was before once again warmth surrounded her and Derek was there whispering mumbled prayers.

“You have to calm down, Isaac. You have to breathe.” Isaac wheezed as flashes of the kids being hurt and dropped in front of the flashed then suddenly it was all gone.  Sometime during his hysteria, Derek had grabbed him by the face and forced his voice into Isaac’s mind, making every thought abruptly go slack. The thrum of power under his skin made Derek’s skin tingle pleasantly and he pushed away all the bad images and focused on keeping Isaac calm. Even though the images were gone Isaac was still back there, trapped in the walls of the freezer. Every breath he tried to take felt like trying to pick up the world and walk with it. Derek sighed hastily and did the first thing that came to mind,

“I remember when I was too exhausted after a full moon and you were stuck watching them while everyone else went to the beach. I remember you freaking out because you’d lost Laurie and you didn’t know that she always plays hide and go seek before she naps. It was the funniest thing to see your face when you figured out that you’d just been outsmarted by a three year old.”

Isaac wheezed out a laugh and sniffed, “Sh-She was smart—even then.” Derek nodded and pushed the matted curls away from the young betas face.

“I know. Well what about when you defended me to Scott after Stiles left and he blamed it on us.  No one knew that you could be so…powerful. I’d never seen you look so fierce. You’re strong Isaac. Very strong and you don’t even know it. We will get out and it won’t be long.”

Isaac nodded and breathed out the anxiety melting out of his body completely. Isaac stood calmly this time and walked over to the door retracting one claw to swipe at the latch. Isaac let out a triumphant noise when she heard the sound of it being open and jerked back in surprise when someone climbed up. Isaac stood poised to claw the person’s throat but Derek held up a hand as Amah stepped inside with a tray in hand.

Amah looked frightened as she carried the tray with shaking hands and set it at Derek’s feet. It was a different sight to the bold girl he’d seen not too long ago. It made him wonder what happened to instill fear in such a seemingly fearless heart. She poured something into the small cup that sat on the tray and sprinkled something inside of it. Derek smelled the aroma of chamomile and mint with something else that he couldn’t recognize. She gave him a long meaningful look then reached forward her braid falling forward and placed a hand against his cheek,

“Drink this.” She gave him a once over that seemed almost guilty, “It’ll help. Trust me.” He nodded slowly not trusting his voice under the intensity of her gaze. She smiled slowly and stepped back leaving the cup and brewer.  She made her way back towards the door and stopped a vulnerable look in her eyes. Derek could smell the anxiety all over her like a second skin and it made his own mind become uneasy.  She played with the end of her braid thoughtfully for a second before she risked at glance at Isaac who still glowered from her position in the corner.

“I’m sorry what you have been through and what you will go through.” Derek’s brow furrowed and he looked down, “Oh and Derek,” His eyes snapped back up to meet hers and she gave him another one of those sad smiles, “You should forgive Aislin. She is a child and doesn’t understand that change is far out of reach.” With that she disappeared and he grabbed the cup tipping it back as he drunk it down quickly. Isaac was by his side as soon as the door closed and he waited for the sound of the lock to close but it never came. Derek smiled softly and sniffed at the tea as Isaac watched uneasily. He downed it all and sighed softly at the warmth that spread into his belly.

The tea began to kick in almost instantly and he hummed at the wonderful feeling of sleep taking him over. He smiled and curled up completely abandoning any other thoughts as he curled into the furs. He could vaguely hear Isaac talking but he was too far gone. Then he heard screaming and he felt someone grab him but it was all hazy. It was like someone had placed a blanket of protection over him that made him forget about any and every potential problem.

Derek slowly came to after a while to find himself naked again and warmth pressed against his back. He had the strange urge to purr as the person nosed at his back. When he felt something wet press against his back he snapped out of it and immediately tried to jerk away. A clawed hand dug into his side and he hissed the sleepy haziness fading away completely. The claws made no move to retract so he lay there whimpering as the touching continued. He couldn’t help but feel like crying as he realized what was going on. He hadn’t been so exposed since— _him_ —and had never planned to be ever again. The Alpha removed his claws slowly and Derek let himself cry into the floor openly. Rocks dug into his chest but the Alpha paid no mind. He placed a claw against the marred skin threateningly and Derek went stock still.

Derek stayed still as the Alpha sniffed his neck and snarled angrily at the mark embedded there before biting harshly into the junction of his neck making Derek cry out from pain. Once the teeth retracted there were tears pouring down his face and his vision had gone hazy. The sudden urge to go to sleep was strong and he was glad that Amah had given him that drink. He blacked out within seconds and it felt like the biggest relief. He couldn’t the roaming hands and harsh teeth on his skin. It was relief and it was cut all too short. It felt like minutes had gone by before he came about again at the feeling of blinding pain.

Derek was wide awake and screaming as he pressed in with no type of preparation. The dry push and pull had him sobbing against the furs as his cock rubbed limply against the ground. The Alpha took his time and the pain never seemed to let up until finally it hit the brink.  Derek breathed out choking on his tears as a new pain blossomed and he felt himself being stretched even farther.  The pain was blinding and it didn’t take long before it grew too intense. For the second time, Derek blacked out and lay limp as the Alpha looked him over licking wounds and making sure he still lived.

When he came to, he found himself wrapped in furs and curled into a human body. His first instinct was to jerk away but the clawed hand that lay threatening against his side prevented him from doing so. He stared up at the Alpha whose face was completely normal and who even looked a tad bit smug. A hand came up to stroke his face and he flinched away. The Alpha grew angry at that and snarled, eyes flashing red.

“I trusted that everything was satisfactory. Yet still, you flinch away from my very touch. You are to be my mate; surely you must realize there is no escaping this. My children will be bred from your body.”

Derek shifted away, “I’m promised to someone else.” The Alpha hummed and ran his hand over the mark that he’d marred with his filth, “Ah yes, this bond can easily broken by the death of the one who made this.”

Derek’s eyes snapped up as the image of Stiles laid up in a pool of his own blood made him whimper, “You can’t.” With a pout that didn’t match the lethal gaze trained on him, “I will. You will submit even if I have to break you first.”

The comment made his blood boil and despite the fact that everything was hurting and things seemed to be only getting worse Derek grew defiant. Derek lurched forward and brought a claw down against his face creating a long gash,

“No.” he snarled just as two werewolves came into the room. The Alpha roared and reached out to swipe back but stopped himself with a smile. He nodded to the werewolves and the grabbed him by the shoulders not even bothering with modesty. The carried him back to the room and dumped him roughly where Isaac sat, tears rushing down her face.

Isaac dropped at his knees next to him and pressed their foreheads together, “I c-could. I could hear. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Derek reached out and laced their fingers, “I know.”

“But I could hear you and they held me. I couldn’t come and s-save you. I’m sorry.” He hiccupped and that made Derek go numb, “Not your fault.” He whispered the emotion gone from his voice. Isaac sensed the changed and blinked at Derek. The life in his eyes was gone and Isaac recognized that he’d given up. Without even being asked Derek spoke,

“He’s going to break the bond.”

“What’s that-“

“He’ll go to kill Stiles, to sever the bond before the first moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's 3,000 words shorter but that's for a reason. I wanted this chapter to be focused on one person instead of the several.
> 
> Since no one answered the question I asked can you just take a moment to go back and look at my previous note then answer it. I'm conflicted. If you don't I'm not holding it against you but I'd appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You cannot have him. He’s mine.” Stiles squirmed the words burning his very being, “When he closes his eyes he’ll see me and not you. Your bond will be no more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELPPPPPP.

Stiles watched with a satisfied gaze as Star snuggled up to Melissa and began to talk about Derek and about how he showed her how to heal booboos. Stiles was glad that the incident had distracted her away from what she heard and had become completely focused on something else. He’d noticed that she had a very flippant attention span just as he had as a child and he guessed that she was probably more like him than any of them even though Leo looked most similar. She held his rapt attention as she explained the story of how she learned how to ‘ _make booboos go bye bye_ ’.

“And I was cryin’ so Papa said no cryin’ and kissed it then it was all better. Papa said it’s because we’re ma-ma-mag’cal.”

Stiles smiled at the way she stumbled over the pronunciation of the word and his heart warmed with something unfamiliar. It was quite an adorable sight so the gut wrenchingly painful tug on his heart was definitely unexpected and had him keeled over breathing harshly. The sharp contrast against the warmth that had filled him seconds before had his thoughts reeling as he struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. It felt like someone was cutting away at his intestines but leaving the very root of them so they would be hanging by a thread. Stiles breathed out harshly and as quickly as the pain had come it was gone.

It was like a sweeping wind over the cool Virginia night that swept chills in their bones only to be replaced with the warm sap of morning dew. When his vision finally cleared, he looked up to see Danny staring at him oddly and he pressed a hand to his chest with a small smile. The dull aching underneath his palm did not subside and with anything grew stronger once again as he tried to cover it up with a smile.

Danny gave him a look and disappeared into the house where he was a moment before, watching over Amar. Stiles sensed something in the way that he looked that made the aching subdue. He glanced over at Mai who shot him a worried look sensing his distress even with her human senses. He tried to lift his lips into a smile but he ended up shaking his head and gesturing towards the house before announcing to the uncaring crowd of werewolves,

“I’m going to go inside.”

No one turned so he pivoted  as they were all still very engrossed in strategy and stumbled into the house a hand coming up to grasp at his chest as soon as the doors shut behind him. Breathing was even harder here and it was almost as If he could grasp his pain in his hand it was so tangible. He’d heard Terra say that pain was mental more than it was physically and if you turned your focus away it could ease the pain. Stiles couldn’t help but mentally call bullshit at that thought. He could barely breathe and the tugging at his chest was beginning to grow stronger.  It was pulling him outside of the house and he could barely find it in himself to stay grounded. By the time he came to he was on the floor with hands on his shoulders and a voice speaking soothingly to him.

“Focus on staying grounded. Don’t let it take you.” Through blurry eyes Stiles can make out the image of Danny towards the background and Amar standing right in front of him. Stiles breathed and the pain subsided as he focused on reeling himself back in and keeping his eyes on Amar. Amar released him and rolled his neck as he scooted back to allow Stiles some space. Danny watched warily as the Alpha stared at him still rethinking his decision to let him off the chains. The Alpha had been so soothing in his words and when he’d mentioned someone being hurt and being in danger of dying Danny couldn’t stop himself. He never imagined it to be Stiles looking blue in the face and gasping like a fish out of water. It was hard to watch as the young man fought against Amar before finally relaxing and accepting the help.

“Stay with us.” Amar spoke again in that same soothing tone that made Stiles go limp and when he looked up Amar’s eyes had a hint of red tinged around the edges. The fact that Amar was sitting there with completely control made Stiles wonder how long he’d been kept feral. Stiles coughed and realized stunningly that the pain in his chest was almost completely gone. In place, was a small amount of heartburn and it made Stiles let out a breath of relief.

“Are you mated?” Amar asked slowly his hands still folded in his lap and Stiles managed to shake his head even with the awkward way his face was pressed into the hardwood floors, “No. I’m not a wolf.” Amar snorted and stood the sheet that Danny had probably thrown over him falling to the floor. He didn’t seem to care as he paced back and forth Danny finally gathering the courage to throw it at him. Amar caught the sheet and stared at how red Danny’s face was before draping it over his shoulders so the only bit of skin showing was from his calf-down.

“You do not have to be a wolf to be mated. Your body is obviously connected with someone or what just happened wouldn’t have happened.” Every word spoken was filled with purpose and drawn out like he was chewing on some foreign substance. Stiles thought for a moment but after coming up short with a possible answer Danny spoke up his voice hesitant, “How do you know that he is?”

“My sister….she lost her mate. She went through a time where she could barely function. Your distress was due to something similar. The distance may have something to do with it?”

Stiles was smart. At least that’s what everyone told him but he was pretty sure his street smarts still needed ome work. He tried to think of who he might be connected to and sucked in a sharp breath as the realization he’d pushed back for a long time hit him right in the chest. Stiles stared off into space for a moment before willing himself to look up and one look at Danny confirmed his suspicions. He stood and felt tears gathering up in his eyes. Danny’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came. It didn’t help that he looked almost guilty for letting such an important detail slip. Danny walked over and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder,

“So no one thought this was something important to mention?”

“Stiles, we couldn’t-“

“That’s bull-“

“YOU LEFT!” Danny snapped his jaw set in a way that made Stiles immediately shut his mouth as the reality of his words hit, “We didn’t know how you felt about any of us. None of us wanted to put that on you to give you an obligation to any of us. Everyone needed to see that your intentions were honest and not based off guilt or some other emotion besides care.”

Amar watched the scene with a humbled gaze and slowly the red of his eyes faded until it was completely gone. The emotions exchanged between the two parties made him think of his sister and how they would bicker. Of course the emotions circling were hardly the result of sibling rivalry. The scene swirled with unresolved anger and hurt but it still made him think of how things used to be. Deliberately, he stepped in between them and nodded to the slightly younger male,

“I will take you to your mate and we will release my sister.”

“Don’t we have to work out some sort of strategy before we jump into this?”

Amar shook his head at Danny’s statement and resisted the urge to snarl in frustration as he jabbed a finger at Stiles, “He has less and less time. Must go now.”

Danny’s eyes grew soft as he picked up on the Alpha’s obvious frustration. The way his eyes kept flashing told Danny that he was barely in control and as fighting the urge to shift. The young Hawaiian wondered how long he’d been forced to let go of his human side. His wolf was probably prowling at the edges. He shuddered and looked away from the man hoping the feeling would dissipate.

Stiles was the first person to break the silence with a hint of hostility in his voice, “How do we know we can trust you?”

“My family is suffering. I want nothing more with the pack.”

“He’s not lying.” Peter entered the room his eyes flashing gold with Arabelle leaning into his side looking pale, “And he’s right. We can’t wait any longer. The opportunity begins now.”

The rest of the pack and part of his team filed in behind him making Stiles smile slightly, “Alright, I guess this is the time.” He reached in his pocket and sent out a mass text to those absent and clutched his phone in his hand, mumbling a quiet prayer. From somewhere outside of the house, a howl of battle broke out.

As if in a cartoon, the silhouettes of branches reached out with sharp arms and fingers with the intention to cause harm. The forest had become a complete contrast to even what they’d witnessed nights before. The moon hung on a thread above them swinging back and forth like a pendulum growing closer with each swing. It was unusually large even for a new moon. The sounds of the forests set chills upon the animals that had disappeared into their hiding places long ago.

Echoing across the forest  a hollow intermittent drumming sounded and to Stiles it was almost like a coded warning to stay away but they kept on. As they made their way towards the abandoned village the trees grew thinner and the moon filtered through bathing them all in an ethereal glow. The wind wailed between stripped trunks, carrying the sickly stink of rotting wood.

Stiles slinked silently among the underbrush ignoring the grime getting all over him. The smell of the damp forest floor was putrid and even he wasn’t amused as they reached the abandoned sight where there was no type of plumbing. He pushed back his feelings and held his breath, pushing onward. He glanced over, squinting, and spotted Amar who prowled amongst the forest floor in his massive Alpha form. He blended so easily in with the trees and Stiles suddenly understood why they were never able to find anything at night that would help them.

When the village came into view Amar howled, pained, and began limping towards the scene. Stiles climbed up a tree quickly as he could and could hear footsteps come into view. Stiles spotted Allison and his lip pulled back into a snarl.

He should have always known.

Stiles glanced up to Arabelle poised above him and she pressed a finger to her lips.

Allison circled the wolf that continued to whine pathetically and ordered one of men to help it to the hole. The Alpha had left her to take care of things on the outside, warning that things were a stir but not giving much away. She resisted the urge to kill them all and just take her father back. She knew that would be suicide so she stayed poised, her gun against her hip, crossbow in hand, and her eyes constantly scanning the forest. The constant creaking made her stomach turn but she pushed it back and kept on her brave face. The last thing she needed was another one of the hunters reporting to her grandfather that she had become weak. He’d built the near perfect soldier and to see that come down would surely kill him before the cancer ever could.

Stiles glanced up as footsteps sounded thinking that is was another hunter when Scott came running in obviously searching for them. He stopped when he spotted Allison with a crossbow pointed straight at him and managed to choke out one word, “Allison?”

_Fucking hell, Scott._

“What the hell are you doing here, Scott?” Scott looked just as confused as she did and Stiles couldn’t handle the thought of something happening to his best friend because he wasn’t informed of everything.  He paused for a moment then climbed down as quietly as possible as they began a shouting match. The tree branch creaked underneath him and he saw Allison pause before resuming her screaming. He breathed out and continued his descent. He hadn’t realized how high he was until he was already on his way down, the thought made his stomach queasy. He could hear Arabelle hissing at him but he ignored it knowing that he could not deal with it if something happened on his watch. It was bad enough he’d abandoned everyone but now leaving someone in danger was his next offense. Stiles would have none of that.

“You know exactly why.” Allison smirked and lowered her crossbow eyes flicking over to Stiles, “Oh how nice. I figured you were part of this. It’s kind of funny how we can’t stop running into each other.  Have you thought about my offer at all? You’d be a great addition to our little team.” Stiles smiled maliciously and raised his gun, “Nah, I’m straight. I’d rather not join a band of psychos.”

If this had been a movie Stiles would have probably waited for Allison to lay out her horrible plan; all the little kinks, twists, and let her dangle him over a pit of lava for a while and reminiscence about the good ole days until Stiles could find a way to break out. But things were different and this was not a game of cat and mouse. This was a fight for a life too dear to lose. There were too many factors depending on this to let simple people get in the way. So instead of waiting like a good Batman, he fired.

The bullet was like a battle cry because he heard roars behind them and he could feel the presence of everyone deep in his bones. Stiles stared forward at the bullet that seemed to move in slow motion and prayed. Allison was ready though, she side stepped the bullet and somersaulted forward just as the rest of the pack came to meet her group at middle field. She snapped her fist forward and tried to get in a couple of cheap shots but he was ready for her. He met her blow for blow as she tried to overpower him and get him to the ground.

They kept on fighting, each looking for a weakness that wasn’t apparent. He couldn’t deny that she was good but so was he. He swiped his leg out catching one of hers and made her stumble backwards as he delivered a sharp blow to her nose. He hissed at the sound of bones cracking but Allison rose again smiling despite the blood rushing from her nose. She came on stronger her blows completely erratic and lacking the calculative touch that allowed him to overpower her before. She finally overpowered him and got him onto the ground her gun pointed straight at his forehead.

“Why are you doing this?” she wiped her bloody face with the back of her hand and stared down at Stiles fiercely, “They have my father. I have no choice and I’m not about to let your stupid pack get in the way.”

A few years back Stiles would have probably said the same and most likely agreed that the pack was just a bunch of stupid teenagers with no type of order. They had all been to young and too unwilling. No one saw that Derek may have been cold but he had just as much heart as any of them, if not more. Everyone flocked to the person who wanted to do right but was still too naïve to be realistic and nearly got them all killed on several occasions. Those were the reasons they were messed up and glum. No one knew how to truly lead but since then things had changed. Allison had no right to say such a thing especially with the way she’d evolved for the worse.

They weren’t teenagers and he’d witnessed more positive growth in the pack than in himself in the mirror every day. The red hot anger at the comment that surged through him wasn’t a surprise. He used it as leverage and knocked the gun from her hand and pushed her back against the grass making sure to angle her head just so for an immediate knockout. Stiles breathed out harshly and watched her slump underneath him her eyes fluttering closed. He felt a sense of satisfaction when she went completely limp and stopped moving.

He jumped up and helped to fend off a few more soldiers before he spotted Amar beckoning him. Peter nodded to him and he grabbed Scott who was standing over a dead hunter before taking off. They followed the large black wolf and he led them to a hole covered with a large rock. The hole was dark and there was no sign of any type of ending but Stiles trusted Amar since he’d led him here. Stiles went in first and was closely followed by Scott whilst Amar stood out to keep watch.

Allison came to in the midst of battle and knew she had lost thinking of how the man that had killed her mother would be free soon. She snarled and grabbed the book of matches from her pocket and dragged herself to the entrance that the Alpha used to slip out and poured the wolfsbane powder into it. Erica glanced up at the smell of wolfsbane and looked at Allison who was still trying to light the match. Erica’s eyes widened and she stared in horror as it lit and she

“Please, Allison, stop!” The young girl stopped and turned towards Erica, “You would risk your father’s life?”

Allison tilted her head and shrugged, “He’ll be with my mother now. While we all will be miserable now.” With no further argument she dropped the match and the fire roared to life. Erica screamed and tackled her to the ground slamming her back against the ground repeatedly until Allison sputtered up blood then went completely still. Erica shook Allison once for good measure and the girl flopped in her arms.

Erica scooted back from the body with shaky arms and curled into herself speaking as if she was on the edge of hysterics, “We-We have to help them! Isaac is in there! I fucking can’t let him die and we need Derek.”

Peter pulled her back trying to calm her and turned her away from the blaze that made his throat close up, “I’m sorry.” He murmured and kept repeating it until he felt that it was good enough.

Stiles dropped onto the ground and began racing down the corridor immediately remembering the directions given to him by Amar before he shifted. Scott went in the opposite direction to find Amah and Stiles left him with a parting promise that they’d meet back soon and if Stiles wasn’t back then to come help. Stiles raced past the pit and the screams surprised him the most as he caught the first glimpse of the underground household. People were in chaos. Screaming and trying to climb out as a man stood at the bottom laughing maniacally.

Stiles pushed past the people and made his way down the first hallway counting the doors he passed by. Stiles was surprised to see smoke and his eyes widened in realization as he spotted fire and immediately sped up getting to the last door and pushing open the latch. He raced up the steps and let out a gasp of relief. Even through the thick smoke, he could see the figure of Derek. His heart seized in his chest every wound from the past few years healing completely and he crawled across the floor to him. He marveled for a moment, tears gathering in his eyes before he heard it. Someone was trying to sneak up on him.

Stiles lifted the gun he had that he’d put wolfsbane bullets in for the special Alpha and turned shooting down below. The Alpha screamed before falling into a heap on the ground and Stiles helped Derek to his feet and felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Isaac and nodded for him to grab Derek’s other arm. They dragged him down the stairs and past all the feral people. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to feel bad, he was too focused on the body draped across his. Isaac helped to lift him up the hole once they reached the entrance and they both clambered up. He glanced briefly at Amah and nodded to Isaac. She helped the exhausted teen away and Scott went back inside to help as many people as he could. Stiles helped Derek from the scene and tried not to get too comfortable.

“You’re ruining him!” Stiles was pushed to the ground and felt claws swiping at his sides and screamed. He pushed with all his strength but it wasn’t enough and the Alpha knew that. He loomed over the teen feeling completely satisfied and held up a claw threateningly,

“You cannot have him. He’s mine.” Stiles squirmed the words burning his very being, “When he closes his eyes he’ll see me and not you. Your bond will be no more.”

The meaning of his words made Stiles’ blood boil and he froze for a moment as the Alpha laughed above him face shifting slightly. Stiles’ hand twitched towards his knife and he made a defeated face moving like he was about to bare his throat and lifted the knife. He stabbed it into the man’s chest before he could even make a sound and twisted it sharply. The Alpha choked as the wolfsbane laced silver began to smoke inside his body.

Stiles tried to smirk but ended up grimacing and he hoped that it looked slightly menacing. He wanted the last image the man saw to be of him and he wanted it to hurt. He wanted him to know how it feels. He needed that for him and for Derek. Stiles forced the knife in deeper and hissed, “I don’t think so, sorry.” The Alpha screamed and Stiles pushed him off him as the Alpha writhed as he was literally burned from the inside. Stiles didn’t stay to watch the results. He ignored the pain and once again helped Derek to his feet and practically carried him back to the clearing. When the screaming ceased so did Stiles’ thundering heart, it slowed down and when he dragged Derek into the clearing he could hear voice but seeing them was the hard part. He could feel hands pulling the warmth away and he latched on tighter not wanting it to be absent.

The sleepiness was beginning to set in but Stiles pushed it away and locked eyes with the person trying to take Derek away.

It was Peter who had literal tears spilling over his cheeks as he cried over Derek and his grip went slack as he allowed Peter the time he needed. The desperation was apparent as Peter clung to the only real family he had and sobbed. Stiles could understand the overwhelming need to be close to him so he scooted away and curled up on his side. He could hear people speaking to him but it felt like cotton was stuffed into his ears. He couldn’t make out a single word. He closed his eyes and felt the weight lifting off his shoulders. The crushing weight of everything was no longer there. The worry was gone and he could finally sleep. God, he was so tired.

“It’s okay, Stiles. You can sleep.”

_And he needed nothing more. He slept._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yetttttt but I felt that this was the right time for them to be saved. Allison is dead and yeah. Comment and stuff.
> 
>  ALSOOO a little preview?: http://media.tumblr.com/0f18372afb9cc63b5af66b69a9e2ec15/tumblr_inline_mmesvom3mm1qz4rgp.png
> 
> xoxo


	9. Pause.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to look at my life choices right quick.

I think I may have gotten a bit too excited with this project and in a hurry forget quality. There are mistakes, contradiction in ideas, and even more of a long ass list that branched from writing while half asleep and thrumming with energy that caused me to rush my ideas instead of milking them. I realize my mistakes and I'm sorry to have disappointed the readers and everyone else. It makes me feel like poo. I'm in the process of rewriting it and creating a complete timeline branched out so there will be no confusion at all. I have reread my work many times and although I have tried to continue writing and finish it through before I went to redo I could not. I hope everyone who has followed this story and loved it will continue to stick with me. I am starting from the beginning and finding the love I had for this idea all over again. I really hope when I am finished everyone will see what I see when I think of it.

xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls into a ditch*


	10. Hola.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short explanation for my absence. I love you all and thanks for the support.

So, it's been a while. I haven't forgotten about this nor have I put this on the back burner. Over the last few months I've been working on the story, making it into the best it can be. It's not finished but I do have the prequel which should be up soon once I do one last check through. I've decided to take some advice from some great people and separate it into a few parts. As i look over the story I see my mistakes. I was so excited by this idea that I barely gave it time to flourish and the responses made me eager. I knew that I needed to slow down but I was wayyy too excited. This story was jam packed with facts that need to be spaced out and given time to develop. I found some great techniques and I am currently looking for a beta but I just wan't this to be the best it can possibly be. 

Thank you for all of the support and I hope it will continue.

xoxo


End file.
